Hermione Malfoy
by Sensula
Summary: Hermione and Draco met long ago when they were young. A horrible accident left her parentless. Surprisingly, the Malfoys adopt her. Now, Hermione and Draco are going to Hogwarts. But will Draco continue to be the loving brother, or become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Draco and Hermione are around 4 or 5. This note is so you don't get confused. Enjoy.**

Draco at in the chair, dwarfed by its size. He looked around nervously at the bright lights and strange instruments on the movable table next to the chair. He didn't understand why his mother had to bring him to this muggle dentist place. His teeth were fine. He brushed and took care of them. But his mother had dragged him here. And on Halloween, of all times. All the assistants were dressed up in goofy costumes.

The door opened and Draco looked up at the lady who walked in. She wore a bright pink shirt and had little swirls and hearts painted on her face. "Hello, Draco. I'm Dr. Granger," she said as she sat on a stool by his chair.

"What are you?" he asked. He meant if she were a pureblood or a Muggle.

But she only smiled. "I'm a Valentine. It's my Halloween costume. Now, I want you to relax. I'M only going to look at your teeth and make sure everything's fine. Okay?" She pushed a lever with her foot and the chair moved. Draco grabbed the chair's arms as he was laid flat. Dr. granger pulled on a mask and a pair of purple gloves. "Open wide," she said.

Draco clamped his mouth shut and put his hands over it, shaking his head. He didn't want this stranger putting her hands into his mouth. "It's alright, Draco. I'm not going to hurt you," Dr. Granger said softly.

The door opened again and a young girl around his age, looked in. her brown hai was bushy and wild, held in check by a pointed black hat. She wore a sparkly black dress with a green sash around the waist and spiders on the shoulders. Dr. Granger turned. "Hello, Hermione. Is something wrong?"

The little girl walked in and said, "Daddy says that he'll take me Trick-or-Treating if you're too busy."

"Actually, I could use your help, Sweetie. Draco, here, is a bit nervous. This is his first time at a dentist's office." Dr. Granger said.

Hermione smiled at Draco and he stared. She looked really friendly to him and she didn't even know him. "Hi. I'm Hermione."

Draco lowered his hands from his mouth. "I'm Draco. What are you?" he asked again.

Hermione smiled down at her clothes before saying, "I'm a witch." Draco smiled. Finally, one of his kind! Hermione turned slowly to show off her dress. "Mum made my costume. Are you going as a wizard? You're wearing robes, so I was just asking."

Draco looked down at his robes. They had been hand maid by the best seamstresses in Diagon Alley, and this girl thought it was a costume.

She clapped her hands together as if a thought had come to her mind, though the noise made Draco jump a bit in his seat. "I know," Hermione said. "Do you want to come Trick-or-Treating with us? It's a lot of fun." Draco was silent a moment, but he nodded at her enthusiasm. "Great. But you have to let mum check your teeth, though. And don't worry. I'll be right here so you don't get scared."

Draco turned red. "Malfoys do not get scared," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right. That's why you won't let mum look at your teeth. You're scared," she said.

Draco glared. "I'll show you. I'll get through this and then I'll beat you at getting more candy," he said and laid back down. Dr. Granger looked in his mouth, making Draco a bit uncomfortable. Her gloved hands felt weird on his gums, but he would not fidget. He'd get through this to show that Hermione.

A few minutes later, Dr. Granger straightened and said, "All done, Draco. Your teeth are perfect."

Draco shot a smug look at Hermione. "See? Told you."

She smiled. "Good. Now, let's go. We have to get to the good houses before the candy's gone."

Draco followed her out of the room and down the corridor before stopping. "My mother might not let me go," he said. His mother would be angry if he went and mingled with Muggles.

Hermione grabbed his hand. "But you have to come. We're friends now."

He looked at her and then nodded. "Right. Friends."

They continued down the corridor and came to the waiting room. Draco was shocked to find not only his mother, but also his father there. And even more surprising, was that they were talking to a man that Hermione identified by crying out 'Daddy' before hugging him.

Draco's father spotted him. "How did it go?" he asked as if demanding a report of Quidditch figures.

He smiled. "Perfect teeth," he said proudly.

"Are you Draco's parents?" Hermione asked. They looked down at her, but she only smiled at them. "Can Draco go Trick-or-Treating with me? Please? We're friends now."

Draco was waiting for the sharp words that would cut down the girl. Father was never nice toward Muggles. But was surprised when Lucius said, "Why don't we all go? I've wanted to see this holiday first hand."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Draco's Dad." She ran over to Draco and hugged him. "Yay! I have a friend to go with me."

Dr. Granger came out and smiled. "Well, we might as well go. Ready?" she asked.

The children ran out into the neighbor, leaving the parents to talk. Draco was slightly worried about leaving the four adults to talk, but Hermione pulled him toward the first house. She handed him a cloth pumpkin bag and said, "All you have to do is ring the door bell. When they answer, just say 'Trick-or-Treat'. Got it?" Draco nodded and Hermione pushed the doorbell.

They waited for a moment before an elderly lady opened the door. "Trick-or-Treat," the little ones said at the same time.

The lady smiled and said, "Well, aren't you two cute. Matching outfits, I see. Is she your girlfriend, young man?" she asked, winking at Draco.

His cheeks turned red. "No. We're friends," he said.

The lady laughed and dropped Bournville Bars into their bags. "Thank you," Hermione said, turning and hurrying down the walk to their parents. Draco followed.

"This feels like begging," he said as they went to the next house.

Hermione rang the doorbell. "It's not begging, Draco. It's called 'Trick-or-Treat' for a reason." The door opened and a man looked down at them. "Trick-or-Treat" they said, but he only sneered.

"Go bother someone else, you snot nosed brats." He slammed the door in their faces.

Draco was dumb founded. How dare this Muggle treat him like this. He, Draco Malfoy. He raised his fist to bang on the door, but Hermione grabbed it. He looked at her confused. She smiled. "The reason it's called 'Trick-or-Treat', is that if they don't give us candy, we trick them. It's not begging. It's basically a threat." She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of green chalk. As they walked down the porch steps, she ran the chalk along the pillar, marking it. "You do that to anyone who doesn't give you candy, and the big kids come and trick the people living there."

Draco stared in wonder. "You have it all figured out, huh?" he asked.

Hermione smiled proudly. "This neighborhood knows the what to expect. They prepare and the big kids always have payback to those who mess with us little kids."

Draco laughed and followed Hermione through the entire neighborhood, hitting every house. They had only to mark up three other houses. The rest had readily given them sweets and pastries. After hours of running around and collecting their goodies, Hermione and Draco sat on a bench in the park.

"Will I get to see you again?" she asked as they sorted their candies. She was currently counting the number of Galaxy Caramels she had gotten.

Draco shrugged, munching on a Chocolate Button. It was almost better than a Chocolate Frog. "I don't know. My family doesn't usually like me talking to Muggles. But he was talking to your parents as if it were the most natural thing in the world."

Hermione looked up. "What are 'Muggles'? Are they bad?"

Draco looked at her. She was one and he was completely fine with her. Any other one and he would be spiteful to them, just as his father wanted. But was it wise to tell her about the magical world? He wanted a friend, and she wouldn't understand most of what he talked about if she didn't know of his world. And he wanted a friend so bad.

He opened his mouth to begin explaining, but his parents hurried up to them. His mother had a sorrowful look on her face and his father was cold faced. Draco feared they were here to take him away from his new friend and he would never see her again. But, instead, they surprised him once more.

His mother leaned down and pulled Hermione into a hug. The little girl was surprised and sat there. "What's wrong, Mrs. Draco's mom?" she asked.

She pulled back and said, "Hermione, I'm so sorry. Your parents..." She bit her lip and shook her head. "There was an accident."

Hermione paled. "What happened to my mum and dad?" she asked.

Draco's mother stared into her eyes and said, "They...A horse drawn carriage was carrying children around so they could Trick-or-Treat. Something spooked the horses and they-" She sniffed. Draco had never seen his mother so emotional about people she'd just met. "They didn't get out of the way in time."

Hermione looked from Draco's mother to his father, looking as if she wanted them to tell her it was all a joke. That her parents were fine. She jumped off the bench and ran toward the street. Draco followed, his parents not far behind. He saw her stop on the sidewalk, staring at the street. He stopped next to her and gasped at the sight before them.

The constables had shown up and were walling off the scene. Blood covered the ground and two heaps of something sat in the middle of the road. Looking closer, Draco saw paint on one of the faces, and the other was wearing the closes of Mr. Granger. They were really dead.

Hermione gasped and started to move forward. Draco grabbed her hand. She shouldn't see that. He pulled her close and hid her face in his shoulder. She sobbed, her body lurching violently, but Draco held her. He let her cry over his new robes. A shadow fell over them and he looked up to see his father standing there.

"I think we should take you with us, Hermione. You should live with us," he said. The words shocked Draco. What had gotten into his father? He was famous for hating Muggles, and here he was, helping one. Telling her she should live with them.

Hermione didn't answer. She continued to cry into Draco's shoulder. His mother showed up, holding their bags in her hand, and looked like she was on the edge of tears. She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The little girl looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "Let's get your things, okay? You'll live with us. Unless there's someone you can go to?"

Hermione shook her head. They walked to the Granger's house and she packed up her clothes. She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace. She explained to Draco that her mother had given it to her after coming back from a conference in the States. It was a Mother of Pearl circle on a red string. She pulled it over her neck and left with her things. Draco took her hand and said, "We'll be your family now. Okay?"

She looked over at him and nodded. He smiled softly. His father and mother took their hands and apparated them back to their manor. Hermione didn't seem to notice. She was in a sort of shock trance and obediently followed Draco up to a guest room. "You can stay here," he said, but he was sure she didn't even hear him.

Hermione set her things down and crawled into the bed. Draco was about to leave, but she said, almost too softly to hear, "Stay with me, Draco? I don't want to be alone."

Draco turned and nodded. He pulled off his robe, showing jeans and a tee shirt; kicked off his shoes, and climbed up into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her small body, like he'd seen couples do in Diagon Alley, and just held her. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. They'd witnessed too much for kids their age.

**AN: The sweets mentioned in this story are candies that are popular in the UK. Don't worry if you've never heard of them. I hadn't until recently. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up and reached over. Cold sheets met his fingers. His eyes opened and he snapped into a sitting position. Hermione wasn't beside him. This was bad. Really bad. He quickly jumped out of bed and pulled a robe over his pajamas, running out of the room. Panic filled him as he hurried down the corridor to his own room. As he opened the door, something hit his face.

He staggered back and reached up to wipe the muck off his face. He looked down at the white gunk on his hands. Giggling drew his attention up and he spotted his pranksters.

"I knew you were up to something," he accused Hermione, pointing a finger at her.

She laughed and turned to Pansy Parkinson. "This was the best idea yet, Pans," she said.

Pansy smiled at the praise and said, "Yeah. I am that awesome." They giggled again.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, but you are so dead when I get a hold of you." He rushed forward, but Hermione and Pansy rushed around him and down the corridor, laughing as Draco gave chase. He chased them down the corridor, down the flight of stairs, and into the dinning room.

Draco's father and mother were already at the table, enjoying their breakfast, but looked up when they saw their son chase in their charge and her friend. He was covered in white gook that would surely stain his robes. They both smiled as Draco dove for Hermione.

The two kids landed on the floor. Draco crawled on top of her and smeared some of the gunk onto her face. She let out a 'Ewwww!', but Draco only laughed. "Draco, you-" Hermione didn't finish the threat because some of the white stuff got into her mouth. She spat it out and pushed him off her.

"Draco, be nice to Hermione," Narcissa said.

He looked at his mother. "She started it. She and Pansy fired this stuff at me when I opened my bedroom door." He looked back at Hermione, who was cleaning herself off with a towel one of the House Elves had handed her. "I always know when you're up to something. You're never in your bed."

"How would you know if Hermione was in her bed or not, Draco?" his friend Blaise, asked. He had been sitting at the table since they'd run in and was now smirking.

Draco turned red as his father looked at him. "I wanted to make sure she didn't oversleep and miss the train," he said. All four of them had agreed that they should spend the night so they could all leave together in the morning. Draco was rethinking that plan at the moment.

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "You really stink at lying."

Lucius hid a smile behind his cup of tea. "Either way, clean yourselves up and then come back down for breakfast. We need to be at the platform soon. Don't need you to miss your train on your first day of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and pulled Draco out of the room. She'd been doing this for the past 7 years. Draco let her do it, but only her. Anyone else, and he would hex them into next week. Quickly, they took showers in their own rooms and changed into new clothes.

As they reappeared in the dining room, clean and freshly changed, Draco had to hide a snicker at Hermione's hair. She glared at him. "What?" she challenged, sitting down at the table.

Draco took a piece of toast and said, "Nothing...Squirrel." Blaise joined in the laughing. Hermione's hair was slowly drying and frizzing terribly. She ran a hand over her hair in an attempt to smooth it down, but to no avail. She still looked like a squirrel's bushy tail.

Pansy picked up a muffin to throw at Draco, but Lucius said, "Pansy, put the muffin down. We don't need casualties on your first day." She put the muffin on her plate, but stuck her tongue out at Draco. He only smirked.

"I can't wait to be in the Slytherin Common room," Blaise said.

Draco nodded. "Hogwarts is going to be the best thing ever."

"I totally call dorm with you, Hermione," Pansy said.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I don't even know if I'm going to be in Slytherin."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. She fidgeted under the attention, but Draco could see the troubled look in her eyes. "Why do you say that?" he said. "You're a perfect Slytherin."

"But I'm not a pureblood. All of you are," she said. "With my luck, I'll be put into Ravenclaw or, worse, Gryffindor." The young wizards and witches shuddered at the thought.

Draco leaned forward and said, "Hermione Malfoy, you will be a Slytherin. If they put you in any other house, I will personally put you in Slytherin myself."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. Ever since her parents had died, she'd relied on Draco and the Malfoys as her family. They would have been her family even if they hadn't adopted her. Draco was the best friend she ever had. She nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Draco," she teased.

Suddenly, a House Elf popped into the room. "Master, the train will be leaving in 15 minutes."

Lucius nodded. He turned to the children. "Go get your trunks. We'll apparate to the station."

Pansy and Hermione raced upstairs. Blaise and Draco followed after shoving one last piece of food into their mouths. Their trunks were already waiting for them in their rooms. School supplies and robes were already packed and everything ready to go.

Hermione grabbed hers and pulled it to the staircase, glad it had wheels. Draco was already there. His hand was behind his back and a secret smile was on his lips. "What are you grinning at, Draco?" she asked cautiously. Was he going to get back at her for the trick?

He brought his hand from behind him and held it out, opening his fingers. Inside was a silver necklace, a black medallion looped onto the chain. With closer inspection, the Malfoy crest was carved into the medallion and colored with green and silver. Hermione stared at it before Draco looped it around her neck. She touched it as it settled against her chest.

She looked at Draco. "It's beautiful," she said.

"It warms whenever I'm thinking about you. Just so you remember where you come from and who's there for you," Draco said. She smiled and hugged him. He returned the hug, but it was quick as Pansy and Blaise were pulling their trunks to the stairs, as well. It took two minutes to get their trunks downstairs, but once they were back in the dining hall, Lucius and Narcissa took the children's hands and apparated them to the station.

Porters quickly gathered the trunks and took them out of sight. Pansy and Blaise hurried onto the large black, red, and gold train to find a car for their journey. Hermione and Draco turned to the Malfoys. After exchanging hugs, they exchanged well wishes. "Do good in school and try not to annoy Professor Snape," Narcissa said. She kissed their cheeks and watched them run off to one of the last cars.

Once the doors were closed, the train started off. Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco waved from the windows until they were out of sight. They sank back into the car seats and stared at each other in surprised silence.

"We're really going," Hermione said.

Draco smiled. "Yeah. We are."

They all looked at each other, then cheered. "A whole year without parents," Blaise said.

Pansy smiled at Hermione. "A whole year with cute boys. Cute older boys."

Hermione laughed at her friend. "Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"No," Pansy said. "I also think about snogging boys. And dating boys."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I will never understand girls," he said. Blaise nodded his agreement.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. "Of course not. You're not suppose to. If you did, we girls wouldn't have any fun."

He pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare play any tricks on me, Hermione, or I will seriously take back my promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Big baby," she teased.

They spent the first part of the train ride daydreaming about what Hogwarts would be like. They'd all been excited to get their letters and even more excited when they'd gotten their school supplies and robes. Draco had gotten an eagle owl for his familiar, while Hermione had chosen a hunting hawk.

When the sweets trolley came around, they grabbed a couple of sweets and split them among themselves. The boys were tossing Berti Botts Every Flavored Beans into each other's mouths. The girls were laughing at their sad attempts. They were laughing at the latest antic when the door opened and Theadore Notte walked in.

Hermione smiled. "Hi, Theo. What's up?" she asked.

Theo nodded at them and said, "I've just heard that Harry Potter's on the train. He's going to be at Hogwarts."

Everyone exchanged looks. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was on the train. Hermione and Pansy exchanged a look of interest, but she secretly shot Draco a look of worry. Harry Potter would be a good friend, but would make a worse enemy. Draco had caught her look. "I'm sure it's just a rumor," he said.

Hermione sucked on a Sugar Quill. She wished it was a rumor. She wanted to believe that someone was playing a joke on everyone, but something told her that it was true. That meant that, whether Draco wanted it or not, he had a rival. Harry Potter would be enemy number one, no matter how hard Draco tried to be his friend. Just from what she'd read about the incident and the 'hero's' autobiography, she knew this would be true.

Pansy sighed. "I hope it's true. How cool would it be to have Harry Potter as my boyfriend?"

Hermione snorted. "You'd last three days. Tops."

Pansy picked up a Chocolate Frog and threw it at her. Hermione giggled and leaned against the cushioned bench, leaning her head against Draco's shoulder. The rest of the ride was filled with laughter and prank ideas they'd play on the other students who didn't get into Slytherin.

It was three hours later that the train pulled into Hogwart's station. The four of them pulled their school uniforms on and slid into their robes. As they stepped out onto the platform, they looked at each other for comfort. "Here goes nothing," Draco said and they headed up to the castle in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had the urge to fidget as they waited for Professor McGonagal to return. Draco stood next on her right, Pansy on her left, and Blaise stood next to Draco. She looked at Draco, but he had his 'calm and cool' look on his face. He was aloft and showing it off well. Why couldn't she be like that?

He looked over and said, "So, the rumors are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispering started through the new students, but Draco moved closer to a boy with black hair, large glasses, and a scar on his forehead over his right eye. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Malfoy." His eyes traveled over to a boy with red hair and freckles. Hermione recognized him as a Weasley. "There are some families that would best be on your side, Potter." He extended his hand. "You should choose your friends wisely."

Hermione knew from the look on Harry's face, that Draco had just blown it. "I think I can choose my friends for myself, thanks," Harry said.

Draco sneered and moved back to his place when Professor McGonagal came back. She led them to the doors. Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm. "Good going," she said. "You can't use that almighty crap with him. He's grown up in the muggle world. Things are different there." Draco rolled his eyes and followed the others into the great hall.

It was magnificent, to say the least. The ceiling was a picture of the night sky with fluffy clouds and floating candles. Four long tables sat under banners, announcing the houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Hermione's eyes traveled to the Slytherin table. She really wanted to be in that house. She felt someone squeeze her hand and she looked up at Draco, who smiled at her. She smiled back and stopped in the crowd as they came to the front of the hall.

"I shall call your name," the professor said. "Come up, sit on the stool. When the hat has sorted you, please go to that table." She unrolled a scroll and began to call out names. The group became smaller and smaller until they came to the 'M's.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up and sat on the stool. The hat had barely touched one of his locks when it cried out "Slytherin." The table erupted into cheers as Draco walked over to the table and sat.

"Hermione Malfoy."

She took a deep breath and walked up. Sinking onto the stool, the sorting hat rested on her bushy hair. It was silent a moment. "Cunning girl," it said softly so only she could hear it. "Smart, brave...a prankster, I see. I should put you into Ravenclaw. But maybe Gryffindor would be better suited for you."

Hermione darted her gaze over to Draco. He was starting to look worried at the length it took for her sorting. She didn't want to leave him. In Gryffindor, she'd be hated because she was a Malfoy. And he would come to hate her. No, she wanted to be in Slytherin, where she could stay with her best friend.

"But you are not pure of blood," the hat taunted her.

"I am a Malfoy," she whispered.

"But not by blood."

"I am a Malfoy," she whispered again. _Let me be in Slytherin. Let me be in Slytherin._ Her hand clamped around the medallion around her neck. She was a Malfoy and nothing else.

The hat was silent. "Would you fall before you rise?" it asked as if he expected an answer. It didn't though. "Slytherin!" the hat called out.

Hermione slumped a bit as the hat was taken off. She hurried to the cheering table and hugged Draco. "See?" he said as they sat down again. "I told you you'd get into Slytherin."

Pansy and Blaise were sorted into Slytherin, while Harry Potter and the Weasley boy were put into Gryffindor. The sorting complete, Dumbledoor, the headmaster, rose up and, in a voice that filled the hall, said, "Let the feast begin."

The table was suddenly filled with various dishes ranging from cooked goose, to pumpkin pasties. Hermione stared at everything before putting some food onto her plate until there wasn't a spot left. Pansy smiled. "Getting scared about not being sorted into Slytherin really worked on your appetite, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "That hat really must have hated me."

"Why's that?" Blaise asked, stuffing a pastry into his mouth.

Hermione shook her head. "It wanted to put me into Gryffindor." She stared at her plate. "It said I wasn't a pureblood. That I wasn't a Malfoy by blood."

Draco looked at his friend. He took her hand. "You are a Malfoy," he said. "When your parents died, my parents adopted you. It shocked me at the time, because you were a muggle at the time. I didn't even know you were going to be a witch. But you are my sister and my best friend. You are a Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You always make me feel better, Draco," she said.

He smiled back. "Good. Now eat before Blaise steals another piece of your goose."

Hermione turned and saw Blaise leaning over the table, his fork sinking into her food. "Hey," she said.

Blaise quickly shoved the food into his mouth. "What it back?" he asked, showing the pre chewed food.

"Ew. You're so gross," she said. He smirked and went back to his food.

Pansy leaned forward and said, "Hey, you know that Weasley kid's looking at you, Mione?"

Hermione looked up and, indeed, the red haired boy was looking at her. He was also stuffing his face with food. He ate worse than Blaise. Draco looked up and glared at the boy. "Filthy blood traitor," he growled.

Hermione shrugged and returned to her plate. The sweets on the train may have satisfied her appetite for a while, but she was still famished. As the feast continued, she was introduced to some of the other Slytherins at the table. She met Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Flora and Hestia Carrow. The Carrow twins were interesting to talk to, but it was difficult to hear them over Crabbe and Goyle's eating.

"Honestly," she said finally. "What is with boys and eating? Can't you do it more quietly?"

Pansy laughed and Flora and Hestia exchanged looks that showed the same thought. Suddenly, the food vanished from the tables. A tall boy stood up close to the first years and said, "First years, follow me to the dungeons."

Hermione got up and smoothed her robes. Pansy walked up and linked arms with her as they, and the other first years, followed the boy out of the Great Hall and down a pair of stairs. They continued down the winding staircase and to a large vault like door. A snake's head was carved into it and hisses out "What'sssssss the passsssword?"

"Anything to win," the boy said. The vault door clicked and swung open to show a stone common room colored in black sofas, green curtains, and a silver framed fireplace. Large black iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the candles lighting the room. The boy turned and said, "Girls' dorms to right. Boys' to the left." He pointed to two arches before walking up to the one on the left.

Draco turned to Hermione and rubbed her arm. "You going to be okay?" he asked. He knew about her nightmares.

She gave a weak smile. "If not, I'll scream." Draco recognized her sad attempt at a joke and chuckled.

The four friends exchanged hugs before going to their dorms. Pansy, Hermione, Flora, and Hestia pushed open a door to reveil a suit. Four poster beds were positioned around a potbellied stove, covered in black and silver bedcovers and surrounded by Slytherin green canopies. Pansy ran over and jumped onto the bed left of the door. The mattress threw her a bit, but she was smiling.

"I can't believe we're actually here," she said.

Hermione smiled and nodded, sitting on the bed right of the door. Flora and Hestia had chosen the two opposite the door. Hermione looked at the foot of the bed and saw her trunk. It had the Slytherin mark on it and, when she opened it, she saw her neatly folded uniforms and robes. As she lifted her skirt, matching vest, and tie, she found the Slytherin colors already on them. Hermione lifted out a black robe and ran her fingers over the Slytherin badge neatly sewn over the breast. She gently put them on the chair next to her bed, readying them so they looked ready for their owner to dress in them tomorrow.

Hermione quickly dressed into a pair of green silk bottoms and a silver green tanktop. She then crawled over to Pansy's bed, where they started gossiping about the good looking boys they'd seen, what they would do for their appearance tomorrow, and anything else they could think of. It was around midnight when they decided to go to bed.

Hermione slipped under the covers, surprised that the bed was warm. Gotta love magic. She laid down, her head sinking comfortably into the pillow. She momentarily worried about having the nightmares again, but her hand found the medallion. It was warm under her touch. She smiled and closed her eyes. In no time flat, she was asleep and there were no nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts. I got about 10 notices in the first 20 minutes. **

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up stretching happily. She slowly looked around the room and smiled. Yes. Slytherin. And the first day of classes. She quickly sprang out of bed and began dressing in her uniform. She pulled on her skirt, socks, white blouse, shoes, and put the tie around her neck. She paused, staring at the two ends o the silver and green striped piece of garment as she realized something. She didn't know how do ties.

Hermione looked around, hoping the others were up but they were still in their beds. Looked like she wouldn't be getting any help from them, then. She grabbed her bag of books for the day and quietly left the suite, closing the door behind her. She continued down to the Common Room, hoping to find someone who knew how to do ties. She should have listened when Father was teaching Draco, but Mother had pulled her away to learn wandless spells.

She walked into the Common Room and found it empty. Great. She was the first one up and didn't know how to do her stupid tie. She stared at the ends of the tie. Why did they have to wear them, anyway?

"You know, staring at them isn't going to do anything," a voice said.

Hermione looked up and smiled a bit as Draco came down the stairs of the boys' dorms. He was already fully dressed in charcoal pants, grey sweater vest, white shirt, black robe, and his perfect tie. His blond hair was combed back and he was smiling.

She sighed and said, "I never learned. Could you do this for me?"

He chuckled and took the ends. Quickly, as if he'd done it many times before, he made a perfect tie and made sure it was comfortably around her neck. Hermione slipped on her vest and robes, smoothing her hair back into place from where the clothes had disturbed it. "You really should learn how to do your own ties, Hermione," he said.

She stuck her tongue out while slipping her bag over her shoulder. Draco only smirked. "Well, I'm starving," he said. "Seeing as how the rest of the guys in my suite are still asleep, how about we get some breakfast?"

Hermione nodded. "Breakfast sounds good. The Carrow twins and Pans are asleep upstairs."

Draco walked over to the exit and pushed it open. They made their way up to the Great Hall and walked through the large doors. Even though it was early, there were still a significant amount of people at the tables, fixing their plates. Hermione and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, putting their bags on the floor under them.

As they both broke open a muffin and began covering it with marmalade, Hermione asked, "What's your first class?"

Draco reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment. Hermione looked at its presence quizzically before checking her own pocket robes. Inside was a neatly peace of parchment that she unfolded. Did Hogwarts think of everything?

Draco leaned over and said, "We don't have any classes together except Potions and Transfiguration."

Hermione frowned, but shrugged. "I guess it was going to happen sooner or later," she grumbled.

Draco looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

"Us being separated." She sighed. "Well, at least we'll have two classes together."

He smiled. "Look on the bright side. You get to make friends without me scaring them away."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. You did such a wonderful job on Harry Potter," she said.

His face turned red. "I'd like you to see you do better."

She rested her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm as she stared at her brother. "Is that a challenge, Draco? Because you know I always win."

Draco chuckled. "If you can get Potter to accept you as his best friend by the end of the first school week, I'll give you one wish. Anything."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Those are pretty big stakes," she said.

"I know you can't do it. Potter's probably a stuck up git."

She laughed. "Who's calling the kettle black?"

"What's this about kettle?" Pansy asked, sitting across from them. Blaise sat down next to her, immediately grabbing a bowl of eggs and putting some on his plate.

Hermione smiled at her friends. "Draco's bet that I can't be Harry Potter's best friend by the end of the first week."

Blaise's eyes widened. "What are the stakes?" he asked, leaning forward. Pansy did, as well, a calculating look in her eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "One wish of anything," she said.

Blaise whistled low. He looked at his friend. "You really think she can't do it?"

Draco shrugged. "If he's been hanging with the Weasel, he's probably been told that Malfoys are stuck up and, with my show last night, Potter believes it. Hermione has her work cut out for her." He smirked a bit. "Of course if father found out-" He was cut off by the arrival of owls flying into the Great Hall from the windows. The room was soon filled with the sound of flapping wings and the dropping of packages, letters, and copies of _The Daily Prophet_.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco's Eagle owl and her hawk flying toward them. The owl dropped a brown package while her hawk dropped two letters. One was addressed to Draco. The other had her name written on it. She handed Draco's his and opened hers. She smoothed the paper out and saw the Malfoy's stationary.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope your trip to Hogwarts was fine. I heard you and Draco were sorted into Slytherin. I'm so proud of you both. I knew you would get sorted into the greatest house, and I know you two will be marvelous Slytherins._

_ I have also heard that Harry Potter is at Hogwarts this year. Your father wishes for either you or Draco to become his friend, but, knowing Draco's way of making friends, he has probably blown his chance. Would it be alright for you to befriend him? It's your choice._

_ I've sent Draco a care package for the two of you to share. Please make sure that the both of you study and make new friends. Your father and I both love you._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Mother_

Hermione smirked and put the letter down on the table. "Father wants one of us to be Harry Potter's friend," she said.

Draco's eyes widened, picked up the letter. He scanned it, then set it back down. "Well, that's one obstacle out of the way," he said, a little disappointed that father's weight might have hindered Hermione. He smirked as something came to mind. "Of course, now that father wants it done, and I've 'blown it', it's all up to you." He leaned closer to her. "No pressure."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Dear Draco. I have never lost a challenge, and I don't plan on doing so now." She finished her muffin and her pumpkin juice.

Pansy smiled. "A thought just came to me," she said. "How about we put bets on this? Make it more interesting?" By this time, a couple more Slytherins had shown up and were listening with interest.

"Sounds like fun," Blaise said.

Hermione looked at Draco. "I'm game," she said. Draco shrugged. She turned to her friends. "Alright. But I get 10 percent if I win."

Immediately, bets were being placed and Pansy was collecting the coins. Hermione smirked as she saw how many people were betting. This was going to be a big pot. Bigger than she'd ever competed for. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, Blaise raised his hand a bit. "Okay. Bets are done. Remember, this has to stay quiet to be fair."

Hermione noticed a few whispers coming from the other tables. She looked up and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walk into the Great Hall. They walked down their own table and sat, looking a bit awkward at the unwanted attention. Hermione smiled and said, "Show time" before standing up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione pushed some hair behind her ears and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The red and gold clad students watched. Slowly, the Great Hall became silent. Hermione stopped opposite Harry and Ron. They looked up.

She smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Hermione Malfoy."

The red haired boy looked her up and down. "How are you a Malfoy? It's impossible for you to be blood related and in the same year. Everyone knows the Malfoys didn't have twins. You don't even look the same."

Hermione kept her smile up, but it was slightly strained at his comments. "Observant, aren't you?" she asked. "With that level of deduction, it's amazing that you have to ask." Ron's face turned red and Harry chuckled.

Harry smiled a bit at her. "You're more friendly than Draco," he said.

Hermione smiled more genuinely. "May I sit?" At his nod, she sank onto the bench. "Not all of us Malfoys are bad, harry. And I might as well clean up my brother's mess. He's not too good at making friends."

"But you're a Slytherin," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious." She sighed. "Just because we're from rival houses, doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

Ron rolled his own eyes. "Yeah, it does," he said, as if it were that obvious.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. Good thing the bet was with Harry and not the Weasel. "Then I won't be your friend, Ronald. I'm trying to overcome stupid prejudices." She looked at Harry, who had been enjoying the conversation. "You're new to the Magical world, having been raised by Muggles, and are probably confused about things. I know what you're going through, harry. And I don't think anyone should be learning as they go, making mistakes that could backfire horribly, no matter what house they're in." She shot the last part to Ron. Satisfied with his red face, she turned back to Harry. "I understand if you don't want to associate with a Slytherin, Harry. You'd get stared at far more than we are now."

At her words, Harry looked around. He looked shocked to see that she was right. Everyone, from the first years to Dumbledoor, were staring at them. It was a rare sight, a Slytherin student talking to a Gryffindor student without so much as a yell. Hermione waited until Harry had looked around the room long enough to get the idea, before standing up. Harry looked back at her.

She smiled softly. "I get it, Harry. But who else knows about their lives changing so suddenly? Think about that and find me when you want to talk." Hermione turned and walked back to her spot at the Slytherin table.

"Hermione," Harry called. It sounded loud in the hall with the silence.

She looked back. "Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"You use a lot of big words," he said. There was a slight smile on his lips while Ron looked completely shocked.

Hermione chuckled. "That's why I"m the smart one," she said. She was glad. She'd grabbed his interest. Now to figure out a way to reel him in so she could collect on her bet.

She got silent approving signals from the betters, shocked looks from the other students, and a concerned look from Draco. Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way out of the Great Hall, very aware of everyone watching her every move. She'd gotten to the main staircase when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned and smiled as she saw Draco following her. Other students had already started leaving the Great Hall. They all cast glances at the first year Slytherin. Draco ran up to her and fell in step with her as they walked to their first class. They had their first class together.

Draco grabbed her elbow and lowered his voice as he steered her toward the classrooms. "You're playing the empathy card?" he asked. "That could open you up in the long run; make an opening that Potter can use later."

Hermione laughed at his concern. "Relax, Draco," she said. "I know what I'm doing. The best way to make friends is have something in common. But, seeing as how Potter and I are from different houses and has been told that Slytherins are terrible people. I had to use the empathy card to get him interested enough to think about approaching me."

Draco scowled. "I'm starting to rethink this bet."

Hermione stopped in the hallway, staring at him. "You want to stop it?" she asked, surprised. "You want to stop something that you, yourself, proposed? What? Scared you'll lose?"

"No, I'm scared that my sister might be foolish enough to get hurt because you'll mess something up," he said. "The Malfoy Family has standards that need to be kept."

Hermione gritted her teeth at his lack of trust in her. "I can handle myself, Draco. I've shown that with the other bets we've had." She saw the worry still in his eyes. She placed a hand on his arm. "I know what I'm doing, Draco. Trust me."

He stared into her eyes. Draco sighed. "Alright. You _are_ the smart one."

Hermione nodded. "You know it. I'm the smart one and you're the good looking one."

Draco smiled at their ongoing joke, and said, "You know it." They shared a laugh and walked into Transfiguration.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three days later before Harry approached Hermione. She had noticed that they had almost every class together except Astronomy. Unfortunately, she had the same classes with Ron. He had continued to stay firm in his belief that Hermione was up to something.

But, Wednesday was sunny and Hermione had free time before Potions, where Snape had come to enjoy both Draco and her being there. She'd chosen to read through her Potions book, again, near the Quidditch grounds. She liked to hear the teams practice for their upcoming game. She didn't look up until a shadow fell over her.

She smiled as she found Harry standing above her, alone. "Can I join you?" he asked. She nodded and he sat down, crossing his legs and resting his bag in his lap. "You said you knew what I was going through. About being confused of the Magical world. How?"

Hermione smiled and closed the book on her lap. "I'm adopted. I was originally Hermione Granger; Muggle."

Harry stared, truly shocked. "And the Malfoys adopted you? Ron says they call muggle born kids 'mudblood'."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'm use to them saying it. Doesn't mean I like it, but they've never said it to me and I won't say it to someone else. They consider me part of their family."

"That doesn't sound like the Malfoys Ron described," Harry said.

She chuckled. "Well, Malfoys and Weasleys don't get along so well. Ron is the first Weasley I've actually met, so..." She shrugged. She leaned back against the tree. "You want to talk?"

Harry scratched his head, as if not knowing where to start. She didn't blame him. There was a lot to learn about the Magical world. "I guess I'd like to ask, how did you get into the Magical world?"

Hermione's careful smile faded a bit. He'd gone for the million galleon question. "I met Draco when he came into my Muggle mother's office," she began. "She was a dentist and it was his first time there. I had to goad him into sitting still. It was Halloween and he was wearing robes, so I though it was his costume. I was dressed as a witch. Well, being the age I was, and this was 7 years ago, mind you/ I asked if he wanted to go Trick-or-Treating with me."

She gave a soft chuckle as she remembered that night." We went through the whole neighborhood. His parents stayed with mine as we ran ahead. I think they got along very nicely, despite what the Malfoys thought about their kind. Anyway, Draco and I then sat to sort our candy. Then, his mother ran up to us and said there was an accident and that my parents were dead. I didn't believe them, so I ran o the accident." Hermione swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as tears threatened to fall. She knew that she was getting too emotional, but she couldn't help but continue. Tell someone else what had happened. And Harry had lost his own parents. He could relate.

"My parents had been trampled by a horse when it freaked. There was...so much blood...and they were completely trampled...I had nightmares afterwards. But, that same night, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy told me to collect my things, took me to their Manor, and adopted me."

Harry nodded in understanding. "How did you get over the nightmares?"

The question brought back the point of this whole thing. Hermione chuckled and said, "Aren't you going to ask about the Magical World?" she asked with a watery chuckle.

"I came to talk to you because you said you knew what it flt like being new to the world. I want to know how you coped with the shock. How did you get over the nightmares, Hermione?" Harry asked. His face was so full of compassion, she couldn't help but answer.

She leaned forward. "If I tell you, I'll have to swear you to secrecy." Harry nodded. Hermione sighed, taking in a deep breath. She'd never told anyone this. Not even Pansy. It was a bit embarrassing. "The first night I was at the Manor, I didn't want to be alone. I begged Draco to stay with me. He held me and, when I woke from my nightmares, he was there to comfort me and I would feel safer. It took weeks until I could fall asleep with no fear of waking up in the middle of the night, screaming."

Hermione smiled softly. "But Draco stayed through it all. Every night, we slept by each other in either his or my bed." Her smile faded a bit. "Though, with us in different dorms, we've only gotten to see each other on our way to classes, meals, and in our two shared classes." She shook her head and laughed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm going on and on about this, and you wanted to talk."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. At least you feel better now, right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thanks for listening," she said. "How did you get into the Magical world? I mean, it must have been a shock to find out you're a famous wizard and you don't even remember."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. But I was brought into the magical world when Hagrid knocked down the door to the cottage my uncle had taken us to."

Hermione laughed, imagining the giant groundskeeper breaking down the door. "When was this?" she asked around her laughter.

"In the middle of the night, in a rain storm, on my birthday," Harry said, joining her laughter as he remembered.

Hermione calmed a bit. "I'm sure your uncle wasn't too pleased."

He shook his head. "He was livid."

Hermione finally stopped laughing. This was nice. She had meant to bring him onto her side with her story, but had ended telling more than she had expected. Not only that, but she felt like she was truly connecting with Harry. Like she was getting to know him, even though she'd read his biography almost 10 times.

She looked up at the school's clock. "Shoot," she said, drawing Harry's attention up. "We have Potions next." Hermione stood up, putting her books away in her bag and swinging it up onto her shoulder. "Snape might get...livid." Harry laughed as they started up toward the castle.

"Don't we have a potions exam coming up soon?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if Ron will pass," Hermione said. They laughed a bit.

Hermione looked up and noticed Draco coming toward them. He looked a bit angry as his eyes landed on her face. He turned to Harry. "Have you been making my sister cry, Potter? I bet it's your ugly face."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Harry. He's just in a bad mood today." She looked at her brother, who was a good yard away, and said, "I'm fine, Draco."

Draco looked angry for a full second before he became pale and his mouth opened. "Hermione! Duck!"

She looked at him in confusion before something slammed into her back. She flew through the air and landed on the ground in a painful heap. Pain racked up her body and she let out a moan. She was dazed and tried to drag air into her lungs, but the rising of her chest hurt too much. Hermione felt someone gently lift her up off the ground and rest against something else hard. The movement caused more pain and she yelped.

Her hair was pushed out of her face and Draco stared at her. Worry was written over his face. "Hermione! Are you alright?" he asked.

_That was a stupid question to ask someone who'd just been smashed into the air,_ Hermione thought to herself, but she only groaned.

Draco looked over his shoulder. "Don't just stand there, Potter! Get a teacher. Tell them hermione Malfoy got hit with a Bludger. Hurry, Potter!"

_A bludger? I was hit with a bludger? What the-_

Draco turned back to her. "Hold on, Mione. Where are you hurt the most?"

She tried to move, but cried out as pain surrounded her again. She almost blacked out at it, but Draco lightly slapped her ace to keep he awake. She licked her lips and said, "All...over," she whimpered. "A...bludger...hit me?" she asked slowly.

Draco nodded. "It came from the Quidditch field. Apparently those stupid Gryffindors hit it toward you."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Are you...blaming poor...Gryffindors...for an accident?" she said softly. She tried to lighten the mood, but the look on Draco's face stopped her. She blinked. "It...was...accident...right?" she asked.

Draco opened his mouth, but, before he could voice his answer, Snape had arrived.

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly move so I can attend to Ms. Malfoy," the teacher said.

Draco reluctantly moved out of the way. Hermione felt herself being lifted into a pair of arms and whimpered. She saw Draco and Harry's worried faces before blacking out.

**Gasp! Hermione's been hurt. Was it an accident? Or was it on purpose? Why would anyone want to hurt Hermione...or was it for her...? Hurry and review so the next chapter can be put up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm touched at your concern for Hermione. Don't worry. It'll all come to light soon (Hopefully). Enjoy the next chapter.**

Hermione groaned and slowly floated out the black fog she felt around her. As she opened her eyes, everything looked blurry. After blinking a few times, her vision cleared. Why was the canopy of her bed white?

"Hermione?" a voice said. She blinked and turned her head a bit and regretted it the moment she did it, as pain and soreness settled around her body. Her vision blurred, but she blinked and saw Draco sitting by her side. He rubbed his eyes a bit and sat on the side of her bed.

"Have you been there all this time?" she asked, wincing at how hoarse her throat sounded.

Draco nodded. "You've been here for almost a day. Snape sent an owl to Mom and Dad, so they should be here soon." He squeaked the hand he hadn't let go of since she'd woken. "Are you felling a bit better?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. "As good as to be expected when one is hit with a bludger." She saw the look on his face. He wasn't taking it well and he was frowning. Hermione raised a hand and brushed Draco's forehead gently. "Don't frown. Mother says you'll get wrinkles."

"How can you be so calm?" he asked. "You could have been seriously injured. You're lucky we got you to Madam Pomfrey when we did."

Hermione blinked. Why wasn't she freaking? She should be yelling or being hysterical. She slowly sat up. Draco propped the pillows up behind her. She leaned against them and looked around at the room. There were beds around the room in straight rows and covered in neutral covers. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, falling over cabinets with medicine in them. She was in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione blinked again and smiled. "I have no idea why I'm so calm. I just feel too good."

Draco looked confused until an elderly woman came over. She wore a Healer's robes. "Ms. Malfoy has been put on a sedative. It keeps her heart normal so her healing will be quicker. Not to worry, it is only temporary, Mr. Malfoy." The woman smiled at Hermione. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Hermione heard herself giggled. "I feel as right as raining gumdrops," she said a pitch higher than her normal voice.

Draco's frown twitched. He burst into laughter, despite his control. Even Madam Pomfrey smiled. The door to the wing opened and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hurried in. They went to their daughter and Narcissa held hermione in a tight hug. "Oh, my darling girl," she said, pulling back a bit. "So sorry we're late. The owl didn't get to us until two minutes ago. Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled stupidly. "Hi, Mommy! I'm as happy as unicorn sunshine," she said then giggled.

Draco had a hard time keeping back his laughter and even Lucius' lips twitched into a smile. "Gave her the good stuff," he said.

Narcissa smiled. "That's good, dear. As long there's no pain. What happened?"

"She was hit with a bludger," said a new voice.

Hermione looked around Draco and smiled at who she saw. "Harry! You came to visit," she said.

Harry nodded, smiling at her before turning to the Malfoys. "We were talking near the Quidditch fields and then headed off toward the castle. We were just walking, and then a bludger came out of no where and slammed into her. I got Proffesor Snape and Draco stayed with Hermione. I didn't see where it came from."

Hermione noticed her family's subtle glances at the boy. She raised her hand and waved Harry over. "Harry," she whined when he wouldn't move. "Come here. Please?" He hesitated for a moment, then walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Harry's my best friend."

The announcement was followed by shocked faces, but Hermione didn't notice. Her vision was getting blurry. Everything was slanting to the right. "Why is everyone leaning? Is the world turning?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey leaned forward and pushed Hermione back onto the mattress. "No, dear," she said softly. "It's just the medicine. You need to rest now, okay?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "Rest..." she mumbled before falling asleep. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

It took a few more days for Hermione to completely recover. She still had some soreness in her limbs, but she got use to it as she dressed and went down for breakfast. As she walked in, the Slytherin table looked up. Pansy got up and ran to her, throwing her arms around her friend. "I was so worried," she said. She pulled back and said, "Are you okay? Should you really be out of the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm fine, Pansy. But just don't say anything when they give you sedatives. You sound like an idiot." She said the last as she sat down next to Draco.

He snorted. "Yeah. She said she was 'right as raining gumdrops' and was as 'happy as unicorn sunshine'."

Blaise snorted and laughed, almost chocking on his toast. Hermione blushed. "Serves you right for laughing, Blaise. And I was drugged at the time. You can't hold me responsible for anything I said at the time."

Draco smirked. "Then you didn't call Potter your best friend?"

Hermione thought for a moment before she remembered the bet they'd made. "Oh, I meant that. He is my best friend." She smiled, knowing they would take it as a fake smile.

True to her instinct, they laughed. "Bet that won the bet," Pansy said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. Harry said that Hermione was his best friend, too."

Hermione smiled and held out her hand to Pansy. "I get my percent, please," she said. Pansy dropped a pile of coins into her hand and Hermione slipped it into her robe pocket. "Now," she said, turning to Draco. "I want my wish."

He sighed. "Alright," he said, non too happy. "What is it? Make me sing 'I Love the Magical Fairies' on top of the Gryffindor table?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "No, but thanks for the idea. No. I want you to give me your blessing to remain Harry's friend."

Draco looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What? Be real friends with Potter?"

Hermione leaned forward and lowered her voice. "He understands. He gets me, Draco. Please? Let me be friends with him? I don't want you to resent this." Draco looked at her pleading eyes. He finally gave up resisting, and nodded. She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Thank you," she said.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't yell at me when you're not friends anymore."

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my big brother," she said.

He shrugged again. He was silent for a moment, then said, "Can I talk to you somewhere?"

She looked at him confusingly, but nodded. They got up and left the Greath Hall. A couple of students from other houses asked if Hermione were all right. She smiled and reassured them that she was feeling much better. She couldn't believe how many people had been so concerned for her.

Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her up the corridor toward the Transfiguration room. He pulled her next to a window and lowered his voice. "It's about the bludger," he began.

Hermione nodded. "I've been thinking about that, too," she said. "I don't think it was an accident. Not really."

Draco raised and eyebrow. "Of course it wasn't an accident. Someone hit a bludger at you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Someone did hit a bludger, yes. But they weren't aiming at me. I think they were aiming at Harry."

Draco looked completely shocked. "But the bludger hit you. How the hell could you think that they were aiming at Potter?"

She sighed. "Language, Draco," she said. "But think about it. The bludger didn't hit me full in the back. It hit my side. The side where Harry was standing. And it hit with enough force to throw me. A bludger wouldn't have that speed unless someone hit it, so it rules out an accident. Someone hit it and it was intended for Harry. Not me. I was just there at the wrong time."

Draco stared at her, then pulled her into a hug. She was surprised, but returned the hug. "I was worried when you were in the Hospital Wing, Hermione. It's scary to see your loved one flying through the air and land as if she were a rag doll." He pulled back. "Promise me you'll be careful. If Potter's getting this kind of attention, imagine what it will be like for his friends. And you've experienced it."

Hermione gave him a confident smile. "I'll be fine, Draco. But you'll have my back, right, if I need it?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "As long as you wear that medallion," he said, tapping the unnoticed bulge under her jumper.

Hermione nodded and walked off to class.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'd like to hear what you think. I consider reviews when I write stories, so they are much appreciated and wanted. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm going to jump here. I mean, seriously jump. Covering every year would take too long, so I'm going to jump to the summer before they're suppose to start seventh year. I understand if you're angry, but I'm loosing creativity with this story, sad to say, and I'd like to finish it up as soon as possible. Please understand. Thank you.**

Hermione opened her eyes and laid in bed. There was hardly any light coming in the window of the room she shared with Ginny. For what might have been the 29th time that summer, she thought about her family. Yes, they were still her family, the Malfoys. Though she had grown farther and farther away from them, even when she spent the summers home, they were still her family and she loved them.

She felt that they were disappointed in her, but, hey, she was disappointed in them, too. After 6 years of her being in Hogwarts, working alongside Draco, they'd just been using her to get close to Harry. She had even gone along with it because that was what she had been raised to do. Use people to get higher on the ladder. But Harry and her had become friends. Best friends. Even Ron had become her friend, though it had to take a mountain troll in the girl's bathroom to convince him that she wasn't out to harm him.

Draco hadn't been too happy about that. He'd railed and ranted during the Christmas Holidays, and she'd let him. Afterwards, he'd calmed down and said nothing else about the matter. But Hermione had seen the hate in his eyes when he looked at the three of them together. The other Slytherins had believed it all to be an elaborate plan of the Malfoys. For 6 years, they believed this. Until the battle at Hogwarts that left the school without a Headmaster. She had sided with the Gryffindors and defended the school. She'd lost Pansy, Blaise, the Carrow sisters, and all of her Slytherin friends in that one move. They had the duty to cut her out...and they had.

But what she had to deal with after that, was nothing like Draco had to deal with. Everyone believed him to have struck down the might Dumbledore...but it was Snape. Snape, the stupid spy the Order had put into the Death Eaters. Snape...the one who had saved her brother.

Hermione turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. No, not brother. Draco had never been her brother. She could have fooled herself when she was younger, but she was a young adult, now. She knew what she felt for the blond haired Malfoy. When had she realized that what she felt for him had never been sisterly love?

That's right. In third year. When he'd been stupid enough to ignore Hagrid's advice and had charged at Buckbeak, the hippogriff, during their Magical Creatures class. He'd been trying to show off for Pansy and the stupid git had gotten himself injured. Hermione almost had a heart attack as she watched Hagrid take Draco away, but had made herself go on with the day.

Her hand closed over the black pendant around her neck. It glowed warm everyday and never cooled. She swore that her skin would one day stay red right over her heart where the pendant laid. It was the thing she had left of her old life as a Slytherin. She'd never take it off.

Hermione closed her eyes, her thoughts running wild and she let them. Mother had been disappointed, but she'd known. She'd seen that the night of the Hogwarts battle. Father was sure to be furious with her, though. She'd gone against every teaching he'd instilled in her from a young age. She'd turned her back on the Slytherins and the purity of blood. Hermione had tried to be the perfect Slytherin. Honest, she'd tried her damnedest! But the sorting hat had been wrong to put her there, when, every year, she became more and more Gryffindor. But how could she have been a Slytherin and not be a hypocrite? Why was she put into Slytherin?

That question had plagued her for a while, now. In fifth year, Hermione joined Dumbledore's Army and had gone against her house and that nature. She'd stood beside Luna and Ron, casting spells at dummies and training for the time when they would face the Dark Lord. She'd known she would fight him when the time came...she just still felt awful for betraying her house. But she'd sucked it up and joined the fight.

But Draco...Damn. Why did her thoughts return to him? _Because he's going to hate you. He has to. It's in his blood,_ a voice in her head said. Hermione rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. It was right. They'd grown up together and, no matter how bad a day they'd had, or the worst year ever, they had still had each other...But not now. Now, they were enemies...but she loved him.

Hermione caught her breath and almost sobbed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked sleepily, looking over at her room mate. "You okay?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes clean and turned her back to her friend. "I'm fine, Gin," she lied. "Just a little...thinking about things. Go back to sleep. We still have five more hours until the wedding." She heard the red head curl up under her blankets and silently let her tears fall.

"Oh, Draco," she muttered through her soft sobs. She clutched the pendant harder and fell asleep.

**Okay, guys. Let me have it. I can take it. But, honestly, what did you think? I will allow flames, as long as there is one ****good**** thing about this chapter. I blame Bob, the imaginary gerbil, for my lack of creativity. Just saying. Thanks for reading, though.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione dreamed. Like always, she dreamed of the past.

_Year One:_

_"You're such a Gryffindor sympathizer," Draco said on the train ride back home. _

_ Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled._

_ There was silence. "Mother and Father aren't going to be happy with you when they find out how you helped Potter and Weasel get the Sorcerer's Stone," he said._

_ Hermione stared out the window. "I got us points, didn't I?" she said._

_ "Not enough to win," Draco said. "And you know how Father likes to win."_

_ She turned from the window and looked at him. "What is the matter with you? You've been cranky since Potter got out of the Hospital Wing."_

_ Draco stared, then looked away. "You'll understand...some day." Hermione rolled her eyes again and looked out the window._

_Year Two:_

_ "Can you believe that Potter freed Dobby?" Draco mumbled as laid down on his bed. "And, not only that, but Dobby attached Father."_

_ Hermione laid next to him, staring at the canopy. "I admit that Harry shouldn't have done that...but Dobby did try to save him from the Basilisk. Kind of," she said. _

_ Draco shifted his head so he could see her face and squeezed her hand. She met his gaze. "I should have protected you." he said softly. _

_ Hermione smiled a bit, then got up. She'd brought her trunk into his room and now opened it. She rummaged through one of the pockets and pulled out the necklace her mother had bought her. The mother of pearl circle on the red string._

_ She sat back down next to him and said, "Sit up." Draco did and she slipped the necklace over his head. "That is one of my most prized possessions," she said. "It has a part of me in it." Hermione looked up and smiled into his eyes. "If you protect that, you protect me. Okay?"_

_ Draco touched the necklace and smiled. "Okay," he said._

_ "Good. Now, let's go eat. I'm hungry."_

_Year Three:_

_ Draco turned to Hermione. She'd been grounded again. "You couldn't leave Father's plan alone, could you?" he railed for the fifth time._

_ Hermione watched Draco pace in her room. "He was going to have Buckbeak killed. You wanted me to stand by and let that happen?" she asked._

_ Draco turned to her. "Father does things for a reason. Your actions have screwed something up."_

_ She stood up from her bed and folded her arms. "Or maybe I corrected a wrong that needed to be rightened. Did you think of that, Draco?"_

_ He turned to glare at her. "You know," he said in a low voice. "Sometimes you act like a-a-"_

_ "Say it," Hermione challenged. "I dare you." Yes. Say that word you reserved for the muggle born._

_ Draco gritted his teeth and said, "You...Gryffindor!" Hermione smirked slightly at his cowardice. "Father will never love you like he does me." Ow. That one had actually hurt._

_Year Four:_

_ First night home at the Malfoy Manor was always a little awkward since Hermione had started to drift away from her parents. But she always came home to it the first month of the summer holidays. And tonight, she couldn't sleep. So she got up and headed downstairs, wanting to walk a bit._

_ She was about to pass the study when she heard voices. _

_ "He's back," Lucius said. "I've seen him with my own eyes."_

_ "What are we going to do about Hermione?" Narcissa's voice asked. "The Dark Lord won't like it that we've kept a muggle born in our house for all this time."_

_ There was a sigh. "He already knows about her," Lucius said. "When he possessed Quirrel, he made the professor take control of a student and strike Potter down with the bludger in her first year. Hermione was just in the way." There was a sound of hair being scratched at frustratingly. "We did our best to teach her the ways of the Slytherin...We never should have had her become friends with Potter. She's changed and I fear that there is no way we can save her from the Dark Lord's wrath."_

_ There was a pause. "You don't think He'll make Draco take the Mark...will he?" Narcissa said. There was no answer_

_ Hermione was shocked and returned to her room, stunned. Voldemort had known all about her...and she had been right about the bludger. Why did He want her dead, though? She returned to her bed and prayed that Draco wouldn't be put in that position. _

_Year Five:_

_ "What do you think you're doing?" Draco said as he caught sight of Hermione in the group that had called themselves Dumbledore's Army._

_ Hermione smiled at him and straightened her shoulders. "I, Draco, am learning how to defeat evil wizards. Why? Is there something wrong with learning to defend myself?" she asked._

_ Draco reached out and grabbed her arm roughly as the other students were hauled away by the Inquisitorial Squad. He stayed behind in the Room of Requirements. "You give Slytherins a bad name," he said._

_ "Because I want to kill Voldemort?" Hermione saw him cringe at the name. "You may not believe me, Draco, but I'm doing this for both me and you."_

_ He stared at her as if she'd just grown a second head that spouted poetry in Hungarian. "What are you going on about?"_

_ Hermione turned to him and met his gaze head on. "I don't want you to become a Death Eater. I want you safe because you're my family. And I'm training to kill the Dark Lord so that won't happen."_

_ "I don't understand what-" Draco said, but Hermione said, "I'm sorry."_

_ She pulled out her wand and stupified him before running down the corridor. She caught up with squad and their prisoners, stupifying them, as well. "We need to get to the ministry," she said._

_ That night, they'd gone to find the prophecy, but had found a trap. A trap that left Sirius dead and Hermione with the glance of her new enemy. Voldemort was nothing that she had expected._

_Year Six:_

_ Hermione stood at the doorstep of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius were standing in front of her, their faces pale. They knew that the Dark Lord would be there soon. Hermione had timed this just for that reason. Draco was no where to be found, thankfully._

_ "You've known all about him coming," she said to the people she'd once called Mother and Father. "Ever since first year, when we came home...you've just been pushing me away. Because of Him."_

_ "It was necessary," Narcissa said, trying to sound cold, but Hermione could see the affection in her eyes._

_ "For you? Or for me?" Hermione accused. If they were trying to push her away for her own good, which she knew they were doing, she would help them. She didn't wait for a response for her question. Instead, she squared her shoulders. "I will fight against Him. And He will fall. I've chosen my side." She stared at them for a few more moments. They looked...slightly proud, though their body language said anything but. And, even though they'd manipulated her and pushed her away, she still loved them."Good bye." _

_ With that, she turned on her heel, and apparated to the Burrow._

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "Hurry and wake up! We still have a lot to do for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Hermione rolled out of bed, groaning as she straightened. The dreams...the separation...It always left her empty. But, she was not to frown. Today was suppose to be a good day. After the wedding, Harry, Ron, and herself were to set out for the Hourcuxes. She would make good her promise and bring down the Dark Lord. She'd chosen this path and would not fail. Not for her, not for her family, and definitely not for Draco.

**I know I shouldn't have skipped, but I thought this would help a bit. I tried to show the Mafloys drifted apart from Hermione. Year Two was suppose to be just a nice piece of fluff and Year Five is not exactly according to what really happened, though I like the outcome. Thanks to the people who commented and gave me advice. Especially HopelessRomantic13. Your review inspired this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione came down the stairs dressed in her dress for the wedding. It was a bright Gryffindor red, ironic for her, but she liked it just the same. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw the members of the Order sitting around the kitchen table. They watched her as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, coming up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled at him. "You need this information to win the war, right?" she said. "If it helps...I'm in."

Harry nodded and turned to the Order. "This attack will happen in two days time. No matter what happens, we must do this," he said. His arm tightened around Hermione, but she didn't need it. She'd rationalized this plan within an inch of its life. She had come to terms with it.

Molly came into the kitchen and frowned. "Oi!" she said. "No battle plans today. Today, we're having a wedding and we will be happy. Understood?" The members of the Order nodded obediently and hermione couldn't help but laugh. Harry relaxed and joined in her laughing.

"We're coming, Molly," Remus said, standing up. The Order members left, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the kitchen.

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "If you're not up to this, all you have to do is say so, Hermione."

She shook her head. "You need an attack on Malfoy Manor to kill Voldemort, right? I've lived there since I was young. I know every lay out and how to get past the barriers." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm going to be in the attack, Harry. I can't let my parents just die...not again."

Harry nodded. Ron reached out and squeezed her hand. "We'll be right by your side," he said.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "Thank you." She sniffed and said, "Well, we better help Mrs. Weasley with the decorations. Fleur's getting ready and people will be showing up soon." She turned and left the kitchen, walking out into the yard and helping set up canopies and tables.

**Sorry this is so short. Just wanted to have it there as an introduction into the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco looked around the wedding party and looked at his reflection in the glass he held. He'd changed his appearance so he could talk to Hermione. Instead of his blond hair, sharp features, and pale skin, he had brown hair, a more rounded face, and dark skin as if he'd been out in the sun too long. He knew that he would be in so much trouble if he were discovered by anyone here, but Hermione was worth it.

He looked around for her, but only saw the Weasley clan surrounding their newest member. Fleur, he remembered. She'd been a Tri-Wizard Cup champion. She was now dressed in a wedding gown and holding onto the arm of an older Weasley. Bill, if Draco was to believe the pamphlets he'd seen on the tables.

Draco spotted Potter dancing with the Ginny. They looked happy and were talking in hushed voices. Ron was dancing with Lavender Brown. She had probably gotten in as Ron's date. But there was no sign of Hermione.

Draco was staring to think that he shouldn't have come, when the crowd parted and Hermione and the original Mrs. Weasley carried in the wedding cake between them. Draco stared at his once sister. Her tamed brown locks fell down her back in artful ringlets and she wore the darkest red dress he'd seen. Green was good on her, but the Gryffindor red was perfect. The dress hugged her curves and made her look vibrant. There wasn't a sign of distress on her face.

The two women set the cake on the table and backed away for the couple to make the first cut. Hermione smiled as she watched, but thankfully didn't notice Draco making his way toward her around the crowd. He reached her elbow and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up, a confused look on her face, but continued to smile. "Do I know you, sir?" she asked politely.

"I'd actually like to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind. It's rather important," he said, using the voice he'd worked on for a while. It was lower than his own voice and he'd added as Sussex accent.

Hermione's brow furrowed, but nodded. "I suspect it is," she said. She led him away from the guests as Bill and Fleur kissed for the pictures. When they were far enough away, Hermione turned and smiled. It was full of warmth, nothing like the one she'd put on for the crowd. "You can't fool me, Draco. There's no way you would be able to hide yourself."

Draco smiled and pulled her into a hug. She returned it after a brief hesitation, and hugged back just as hard. "I've missed you," he said. He felt her warmth against his body and relished the familiar feeling. How he'd missed this. And her.

Hermione pulled back a bit and her smile dimmed. "What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? What if the Order catches you?" she said.

Draco chuckled. "Calm down, Hermione. I only came here to see you." He frowned. "The Manor hasn't been the same without you."

Hermione looked away. "At least you miss me. Mother and Father..." she shook her head and looked back at him. "How are they?"

It was Draco's turn to look away. Mother was a shell of her former self unless she was around Draco. She was quiet, pale, and never looked up. Father had taken to drink. He drank enough to feel numb, but not enough to make his sloppy at the horrid things Voldemort made him do. "They could be better," Draco finally answered.

Hermione shook her head and pressed a hand to her forehead as if trying to stop a headache. "Draco, I've been so..." She looked at him and smiled. "I've just missed you," she said.

He knew that that wasn't what she was going to really say, but let it slide. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, changing the subject.

She laughed. "Your eyes, for one thing. Only you would have such eyes." She reached out and lifted the red string that showed from under his robes. "And you're wearing the necklace I gave you after Second year."

Draco captured her hand and held it against his chest, simply resting it there. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I mean, really?"

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Change back. Please." she said.

He paused for a moment before looking around. Everyone was still at the reception and the two of them were deep enough in the shadows not to be seen. He looked back at Hermione and let the spell drop. She smiled as her eyes wandered over his face. "I like you better as a blond," she said.

Draco chuckled. "I'll leave the brown hair to you."

Hermione stared into his eyes and then slowly started to frown. "Draco..." she said and he saw the mental battle she was having with herself. She was conflicted to tell him something, but was holding it back. She shook her head. "I'm sorry...I can't tell you."

Draco pulled her close again and felt her press her face into his robes. "It's alright. I understand." He let her stay that way for a moment before pulling back. "You're on a different side, now."

Hermione looked slightly ashamed, but hid it away just as quickly as it has appeared. "Have you..." she started, touching his forearm.

Draco sighed and slid his sleeve up, showing the mark. "Yeah," he said, though he knew he didn't sound proud. "I had to. To protect Mother and Father."

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she said. She slowly reached out and cupped his cheek. Draco saw deep emotion in her eyes. It made him warm and safe. "Draco," she started softly. "I...I...I lo-"

A scream filled the air and they both looked over to the canopy. A patronus was standing in the middle of the crowd and, even from where they were standing, Draco and Hermione could hear it talking. "The Ministry of Magic has fallen. Flee to safety."

Hermione gasped. "No," she breathed.

Draco gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Hermione," he said firmly. "Watch yourself. I'll find you as soon as I can."

Hermione nodded and started to move toward the crowd that was now panicking. She stopped and turned to him. She quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek before running back to the others. Draco saw her grab something off a table and reach for Weasley and Potter. He looked up and wasn't surprised to see black smoke trails approaching the land. The Death Eaters were coming.

Draco looked back at Hermione, but only saw her apparate away with both Potter and Weasley. He sighed and pulled out his wand. Play along, he chanted to himself as he approached the wedding party. Play along and live another day for your family.

**What do you think? Good, bad? Please tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm going to do a bit of the movie, book, and my own parts. But, mostly my own thoughts and the movie. Just a warning to all of you who like this story. And, if you spot something wrong, tell me and I'll fix it and repost the chapter. Thanks.**

Hermione had known that the Death Eaters were going to come. If the Ministry had fallen, the next target would be the biggest threat to their precious 'Lord'. And what better place than a wedding for a 'blood traitor', where everyone would be in a state of panic at the news of the Ministry's fall? They probably expected Harry's guard to be down. What they hadn't expected, was for hers to be solidly up.

She had run back to Harry and Ron, grabbing her enchanted bag, full of supplies she'd known were going to be needed, and apparating them away from the danger. Of course, having had her encounter with Draco, her thoughts had been on happier times. A certain memory, of being at a favorite theater of hers when she'd had a happy family, had popped into her head. That was where they had appeared at...right in front of a bus.

They jumped out of the way and stumbled onto the sidewalk and into the crowd. A few muggles sneered at them, clearly upset at being bumped into. One even yelled, "Watch were you're going. Stupid kids."

"Where are we?" Ron asked, keeping close to Hermione as they made their way into an alley way.

She stopped them in a doorway and opened her bag. "No where special," she said, reaching in. She felt her fingers close around some fabric. She pulled it out and shook it, shoving it into Ron's hands. She did this for Harry, as well. "Get dressed," she said, pulling out her own clothes.

"What-" Ron started, looking at the bag quizically.

"It's an magic bag, Ronald. I packed the necessities...just in case." Hermione explained, pulling on the pair of jeans under her dress.

Harry stared. "You expected something like this?" he asked, pulling his suit shirt off and pulling on the t-shirt.

"Not really. I had hoped that it wouldn't be needed," Hermione said. She looked up and met his gaze. "But I learned to prepare for the worst."

They changed in quiet. Ron and Harry turned when Hermione dragged her dress over her head and quickly changed into a sweater top. She collected their party clothes and shoved them back into the bag, drawing the string tight. She slipped it over her head.

"What now?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was late. Almost midnight. "There might be an all hours cafe around her. We should wait for some sort of news."

They exited the alley way, joining the throng of muggles. "You think the Order will be able to find us so soon after that...bit of news?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "But they'll be busy for a while." Her thoughts traveled to the Death Eaters. Had Draco known about them? Hermione had guessed, but if he'd known...Had he been trying to distract her? No. That wasn't like Draco. Despite their distance, she knew him. But, even so, it had been good to see him again.

Harry tapped her shoulder and she looked up. While she'd been in her thoughts, he'd found them an open coffee shop. The went in and looked around. It was dimly lit and the walls were drab white tile. There were only a few tables and chairs, but the trio took one that was fairly centered in the room. A counter stood on the opposite side of the door.

A young woman walked over, headphones in her ears and her music playing loud enough for them to hear it. "What you want?" she said non too friendly. She probably didn't care too much about service. It seemed she was the only one there.

Hermione looked bored as she turned to the woman. "Cappuccino," she said.

The woman nodded, somehow hearing her over the music as she wrote the order down on her pad. "You?" she asked Ron.

He looked stunned for a moment before mumbling, "Same." Harry nodded at the order. The woman wrote it on her pad and vanished into the back room. Now, the cafe only held the two wizards and one witch.

"Do you think everyone else is okay?" Ron asked. Hermione could see his concern on his face. He and Lavender had begun to get serious. He must be terrified.

She reached out and patted his clenched fists. "I'm sure everyone's holding their own," she said. "Remember, we trained half of them. And the other half are very powerful wizards and witches."

Ron looked up and saw the reassurance in her eyes. Or, at least, the reassurance she projected. It was enough, though, to make his sigh and smile a bit. He then returned to looking at his hands. Hermione pulled back and clutched her bag in front of her.

Harry leaned over and said, "Who was that man you were talking to?"

She blinked and said, "No one of importance." She saw the disbelieving look in his eyes and sighed. "Alright," she said. "He had information about how my parents were doing."

Ron looked up sharply. "You still consider them parents after what they did to you?" he said.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "No family is perfect, Ronald. You should know that. Lucius and Narcissa are my Father and Mother. Nothing will change that." Her voice, though low in volume, held enough authority to turn Ron's face red with embarrassment.

"What did the man say?" Harry asked. Hermione thought he sounded a bit too interested and wondered if it was because he was worried about a friend, or if he was looking for a weak link in the forces of his enemy.

She rubbed her forehead and said, "'They could be better'. Those were his words."

Harry nodded and looked at the wall as they waited for their drinks.

Hermione was about to rub her tired eyes, but saw two men come in. Though they looked like city workers in their blue jumpsuits and simple hats, she felt the evil magic flowing off them. The two men stopped by the counter and scanned the menu.

Hermione slowly reached down to her pocket. Her lean fingers gripped her wand as he mind whirled with calculations. She saw their reflection in the front door's glass surface. It was by this way that she saw them turn toward their group.

She jumped up, spinning around in one single motion to blast one of them off their feet. It gave Harry and Ron enough time to take down the other one. It was over in maybe a minute. The Death Eater, for she knew they were Death Eaters, that the boys had handled, was unconscious and magically bound on the floor of the shop.

Hermione walked over to the one she'd blasted. He'd landed behind the coffee counter and was completely out. She extended her wand and paused. She couldn't kill him. She didn't know for certain if he had been willing or been forced, and she wouldn't pass judgement.

She leveled her wand and said, "Obliviate."

The mans' memories vanished from his mind. Hermione felt the pull and tug on her wand, but kept it steady until the memory of battling the trio was gone. She turned and did the same for the other one. With that done, she lowered her wand to her side.

The back door opened and the woman came out. She wasn't carrying their drinks, thankfully, or they would have ended up on the floor. She gasped and looked at the mess. Her gaze traveled to the three. Hermione straightened her shoulders and said, "Go. You don't remember any of this." The woman didn't' need to be told twice. She turned and ran back the way she came.

Harry patted her shoulder. Hermione turned to look at him. "We'll go to Grimmauld Place. The Order can find us there," he said.

Hermione nodded and held their hands. She imagined Grimmauld Place and apparated them into their base.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? **


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch. She could tell that it was morning by the painful sunlight that steamed into the room from the windows. After coming to Grimmauld Place last night, the three of them had just crashed in the parlor for the night, not bothering to change into pajamas.

She sat up and saw Harry standing by the empty fire place, leaning on the hearth. Ron was up, but barely looked coherent.

Kreature appeared, just then. He didn't look thrilled to see Harry, but he didn't look happy, either. "Master Potter is awake," he said. "Does Master Potter need Kreature?"

Harry didn't look over at the house elf as he said, "Make a fire and get us something to eat, please."

Kreature looked a bit worried at Harry's tone, but snapped his fingers and vanished. A blazing fire roared to life in the fire place. The light cast shadows over Harry's face. Shadows that Hermione didn't like to see. It reminded her of Father when he was contemplating something so deeply, that nothing would shake him. Almost all of the time, it was something bad. Especially in the past few years.

"How did they find us?" he asked, finally.

Ron startled a bit at the sound, but Hermione sat up and folded her hands in her lap, the training of her former station kicking in.

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked.

He turned. "How did those two Death Eaters find us last night? It was obvious that they were weaker followers, but how did they find us?"

"Maybe they got lucky on a patrol," Ron guessed.

Harry shook his head, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. "That's not the answer. And they wouldn't patrol that far away from Voldemort. They had to have been tracking us."

Hermione didn't like the look in Harry's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, Harry?" she asked calmly.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" he asked. "The one who gave you the information about your parents."

Hermione shook her head at where this was going. "I don't know who he was. I told you that."

"Then how could you believe what he said?" Harry asked.

"He gave me proof only someone that was trusted by the Malfoy family, would know."

"But you don't know who he was? Even when he knew this?"

"No, Harry. I don't know," Hermione said, becoming a bit angry.

"Maybe he cast a tracking spell over you when you weren't noticing," Harry accused.

Hermione paled at the accusation. "He would never do that," she said fiercely. "Draco would-"

"Draco?" Ron repeated, shocked.

Hermione closed her eyes, her head falling into her hands. She swore under her breath. She'd just destroyed Harry's trust.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, a bit scared. His two best friends were fighting and he didn't know what to do. Anyone would be scared. Especially wit their powers.

Hermione looked up and met both of the boy's gazes. Ron hadn't moved from his seat on the other sofa, and Harry was still near the fire. "Yes," she finally said. "It was Draco."

"You lied to us," Harry said.

She stood. "I know you aren't happy, Harry," she said. "I understand that you are feeling betrayed...but I'm feeling lost. My family, who loved me deeply, had to draw away from me so Voldemort wouldn't kill me. Draco, god bless him, risked his life by coming to that party. He knew that he could be caught and killed. But he came because he wanted to see me. I know I shouldn't have lied, but it's my family and I'll do what ever I have to to save them!" Her voice had escalated until she was yelling. The last words rang in the silent parlor.

Ron looked shocked. But Harry's face was neutral. A door opened and closed somewhere in the household. Kreature popped into the room. "The Order has arrived, Master Potter," he said. "Kreature let them in. They'll be in the kitchen soon."

Harry didn't look away from Hermione. "Thank you, Kreature. We'll be down soon."

Kreature gave everyone one last worried look before vanishing from the room.

Harry said, "Hermione...I know you're worried about your family. They raised you and took care of you after your muggle parents' deaths. But I need to know if you're with the Order...with me...on this attack. Once you're in, there's no going back." He paused. "Why are you fighting?"

She blinked at the question. But answered without a stumble. "I'm fighting for my family."

"Is that enough of a reason for you to deal with yourself when you kill others?"

Hermione swallowed at the lump in her throat. Hard. "I will do what ever it takes," she said.

Harry nodded, happy with the answers. "I'm going to go talk with the Order. See how many we have left. Come down when you're ready," he said. He walked over and pulled Ron with him out of the room, leaving Hermione alone.

She looked at the door as it closed. She heard their footsteps vanish before collapsing on top of the couch. She bent over and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.

She would not cry. She would not cry. She was a Malfoy. She would not cry. Hermione repeated this over and over. But it didn't help the seed of doubt that was planted in her mind. Had Draco cast a tracking spell over her? If he did, why? Was everything he'd done...part of something for Voldemort? Was she nothing to him anymore?

Hermione mentally kicked herself. If Draco had thought she meant nothing to him anymore, he could have cast the spell from afar. He hadn't needed to get so close, or pull her away. He certainly didn't need to talk to her if that was all he was going to do. He could have cast his spell, waited for the right time, and called in the Death Eaters. Instead, he'd talked to her. He'd become her Draco for the few minutes they'd been together. No. Draco hadn't put a tracking spell on her.

Holding on to her new logic, Hermione stood, wiped her cheeks free of tears, and headed toward the kitchens. The Order would need everything she knew about the Manor. They only had until tomorrow to get this thing right.

**Sorry it's so short. I thought this deserved it's own chapter. And I'm sorry I made Harry a bit OOC. It was interesting, though, right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright. I know that it's been a bit of a downer the last few chapters, so...well, you'll just have to read, won't you? He, he. Evil. :P**

Hermione quickly ran her fingers through her mussed hair as she walked down to the kitchens. She wanted to look a little bit presentable for the others. She had pride and no way would she let the Order see her hesitation.

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and pushed the door open. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Remus, Tonks, the Weasley family, and a few others that had been at the wedding surrounded the table. Their clothes were covered with dirt, smoke, burns, and, in some cases, blood. They all looked ragged and worn; as if they wouldn't be able to stand up without support.

Harry and Ron were talking to Remus and Tonks in low voices. Harry had his hand in Ginny's and Ron's arm was wrapped around Lavender's waist as she sat next to him. They all stopped talking when she came in. "Hermione," Harry said, standing up. He looked happier than when he had left her.

Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow as he came up and smiled. "What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"We have another secret weapon to finish this war." He was practically buzzing with the news. At his words, the rest of the Order smiled through their haggard appearance.

This confused Hermione even more. "Alright," she said. "I'll bite. What's this secret weapon?"

Harry looked at Kreacher and nodded. The house elf walked over to a door and opened it. Hermione looked past her excited friend and her mouth dropped open as she saw what was behind the door.

"Mom! Dad!" she squealed, running up to them. She threw her arms around them and grinned as they held her close. She breathed in their familiar scent and relaxed about 100 fold. She pulled back and stared up at them. Their smiles were weak, but full of love. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Narcissa hugged Hermione again. "We're so glad to see you, darling." She pulled back, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "It's a long story."

"But, short version," Lucius said, giving Hermione his own one armed hug, "is that we're now with the Order of the Phoenix. We're on the side that wants the Dark Lord destroyed."

Hermione sighed in relief, but paused. She looked around them and then around the kitchen. She turned back to her parents. "Where's Draco?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer. "Isn't he with you?"

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look. "He'll be here shortly," he said.

"There's just a few things he needs to work out...back at the Manor." Narcissa finished, as if afraid of what her daughter might do.

Hermione paled. "He's at the Manor?" she said slowly. "With those Death Eaters? He's there alone?" She began to panic inside.

Narcissa captured Hermione's face between her hands. "Breathe, darling," she said calmly. "He'll be here soon. Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself."

She stared into her mother's eyes. "Then why are you shaking?" she asked softly.

The older woman smiled a bit wider. "Because I could really do with a cup of tea," she said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll get some started." She turned and started to make tea for everyone present. It kept her mind off of the danger Draco was probably in about now. It took her maybe 20 minutes to get everyone settled with a hot cup of tea. By that time, everyone had been bandaged up and was waiting for the next stage of planning.

"Alright," Harry said, taking charge of the situation. "We're going to end this war. Tomorrow, we'll attack Malfoy Manor and destroy Voldemort." He motioned to Narcissa, Lucius, and Hermione. "At the moment, we have three people who know the property inside and out. We'll use their knowledge to form an attack plan." The group nodded in understanding. Harry leaned forward and rested his hands on the table. "This is going to be dangerous," he said, slowly meeting everyone's gaze. "Many will die, but most of them will be those foul Death Eaters and their precious 'Lord'. We will fight, and we will win. With each spell we cast, they will fall until it is only Voldemort and us. He shall be taken down. When we win, we will save the Wizarding World. We will be heros."

Ron banged his fist on the table and let out a proud, "Yeah!" A few others around the table joined him in that yell, but Hermione just smiled. Harry had come a long way from the confused eleven year old she'd first met. Now, he was a leader.

Remus waved his wand and a scale replica of Malfoy Manor appeared on the table. Everyone scrunched up to view the model. Lucius pointed to the front gates. "The gates and the wards around the Manor are the first things you'll have to get through. Narcissa and I can take them down, but an alarm goes off when this happened. It will take half a second for the alarm to go off and about 2 minutes before the Death Eaters attack. The Dark-Voldemort has his followers on alert at all times." The slip was almost unnoticed, but Hermione knew it would take a while until Lucius would be able to say the name without fighting his Death Eater side.

Narcissa waved to the back of the Manor. "There's a forest surrounding the Manor, though the wards cut off at the edge. If forces are placed here," she pointed to a spot near the east side, "and here," she pointed to the west corner, "Then the entrance can easily be executed in about 2 and a half minutes. Just as the Death Eaters are coming out of the house. I suggest having your strongest magic wielders be in the back, as it's the weakest point. Most of the guard will be posted towards the front of the Manor, mostly to be keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. Only a few select, no more than 5 people, should approach the gate. That will be me, Lucius, Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

There was a stunned pause. Narcissa didn't look, or act, anything like a strategist, but she'd just set down an attack plan that Voldemort would be proud of. Hermione was even shocked. "Wow," she said. "I never knew you were so...sneaky, Mom."

Narcissa smiled. "You don't think your father would marry an air head, would you, dear?"

Hermione smiled. It was nice to have her family back.

"Who will make up the attack from the back?" Harry asked.

Remus chimed up, then. "We'll want the magical creatures to attack straight from the back," he said. "It'll push the enemy toward the front of the house and, with the others coming from the side, we'll be able to squeeze them together for a better attack. The battle should end quickly after that." He looked up and stared at Harry, who met his gaze head on. "You just worry about destroying Voldemort. That is your number one concern, Harry. Leave the rest of the battle to us."

He nodded. "I'll do my best to end this quickly," he said.

Hermione looked at the model and envisioned the battle. With their forces positioned and everything, it was quiet possible that they would win. "I have one question," she said. Everyone turned to her, their eyes and ears waiting for what she had to say.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"When the wards are disabled, how will the forces know to move?" she asked.

There was a silent pause as everyone considered this. The pause extended for a few minutes until Lavender snapped her fingers. "We'll have a signal," she said. "One that only we know." She turned to Hermione. "Like the coins you charmed for when we were first starting up Dumbledore's Army."

"You did that?" Lucius said. He looked...impressed. Proud. So did Narcissa.

She squeezed her hand. "I always knew you were a bright witch," she said.

Harry smiled. "That she is," he said before turning to the others. "We'll use the coins. The groups will have a leader. That leader, along with an extra person, will hold a coin that will turn hot when the attack is to start. The moment their coin warms, they attack. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?" The table nodded. "Good. Now, we need to get in touch with the other members of the Order, as well as the magical creatures who are joining us, heck, even call in the others from Hogwarts. We need to get them together by the end of the day. I'll have Kreacher keep the floo network open and secure." He smiled to everyone around the table. "You've had a long night. Get some rest and freshen up. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

The chairs were pushed back and people slowly began to exit the room. Some members leaned on each other and others just staggered a bit. Harry stayed with Ron, Ginny, and Remus to plan farther ahead. Hermione turned to her parents and smiled. "I'm glad you're here," she admitted.

"We're glad you're safe," Narcissa said, stroking Hermione's cheek. "And I'm so sorry we had to push you away. It really pained us."

Hermione placed her hand over her mother's. "I know, Mom," she said. "I understand."

They shared a smile.

**BOOM!**

The whole room jumped to their feet, wands drawn as they looked at the figure who had noisily shown up in the room. They were laying face down on the kitchen table and groaned. The robes on their body were shredded, but it didn't seem that they were hurt.

"Ow! Merlin, that hurt," the figure said, shaking their head and sitting up.

Hermione lunged forward when she saw who it was, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The person was stunned. She pulled back and smacked his arm.

"God, Draco! Don't you ever use your brain? What was the big idea, giving everyone a heart attack with that entrance? You're so stupid sometimes!" Hermione ranted, smacking him in the chest, arms, and shoulders until she wound down. She panted and glared at him for a few moments.

He smiled that charming smile. "I'm not dead," he said.

She stared at him, then started to giggle. It turned into a chuckle, then into full blown laughter. She laughed so hard that tears began to form in her eyes. Everyone stared at her for a moment in complete confusion. Except Draco. He only smirked and ruffled her hair.

She reached up and captured his wrist so he couldn't escape. Hermione leaned forward, wove her fingers into his blond white hair, and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't a sisterly kiss. Oh, no. Not even close. It was a kiss that clearly stated her non-sisterly feelings. To say it took everyone by surprise...would be an understatement.

Hermione pulled back and said, "For that, I am truly grateful." She turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the remaining occupants to stare after her in bewilderment, confusion, happiness, and pride.

**Alright! Bring on the reviews. How about that last scene, huh? My weird inspiration (aka Bob, the imaginary gerbil), is the one to be credited/blamed. Hope you all liked it. (Didn't I say this would be a happy chapter?) ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

As Hermione turned the corner and was out of hearing range, Narcissa clapped her hands together and let out a joyous "Finally!" Lucius chuckled at the exclamation.

Draco, who had been watching Hermione walk away with a confused expression, turned to his mother. "What?" he asked. "You wanted that to happen?"

She rolled her eyes. "Draco, I love you, dear, but sometimes, I have to wonder if you even know women at all." She pointed to where Hermione had left. "Hermione has had feelings for you for years. I'm surprised it took her this long to kiss you." She put on a thoughtful look. "Maybe if you looked like you'd just been through hell a bit more often..."

Draco stared at his mother in disbelief. She'd known about how Hermione felt for so long? Did that mean she knew about...By the look in her eyes, he had his answer. He wanted to groan in embarrassment, but noticed the other wands being pointed at him. Potter, Weasel, the female Weasel, and the Werewolf professor. Great.

"You can put the wands down, now," he said.

There was a slight hesitation, but Harry nodded his head, though it looked a bit reluctant. The wands were lowered. Draco slid off the table and winced as he heard his back crack. "Damn, Potter," he said. "Your tables are hard."

"I'd say I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry replied with a small smirk, "But I'm enjoying your discomfort a bit too much to be apologetic."

Draco looked up at him and said, "Fair enough." He looked after where Hermione had left and was tempted to run after her. He wanted to give her something in return. And he knew exactly what that would be...But his father stopped him.

"Is everything taken care of?" he asked.

Draco turned and smirked. "Everything is in position. As soon as I mentioned Hermione, the house elves jumped at the chance to help us."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at her and said, "We thought that, since we were switching sides, that we would leave something for the Death Eaters to deal with."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be, pray tell?" she asked curiously.

Draco looked at his parents, who were looking both proud at their idea and were trying to hold back their laughter. He returned his attention to the others. "I told the house elves to put a special wax on the floors and cast a special ward around the building. It will cause anyone walking, or running, to fall continuously, making it impossible to stand up. And, the ward will keep anyone from apparating out of the Manor. It's not long lasting, but it'll give us enough of a delay for your attack."

Ginny snorted, putting a hand over her mouth. Ron even looked a bit red with holding in his laughter. "Wax...and...falling?" Ginny said, giggling at the image it gave. It was tremendously hilarious; the vision of all of the Dark Lord's followers falling down because they couldn't stand up. It gave them a good laugh for a minute or two.

Remus then explained what was going to happen with the attack. "We'll put you on the East side," he said to Draco after he'd finished everything.

Draco nodded. "It's a good plan." He stood up from the seat he had taken for the explanation of the plan. He pulled on his robe to straighten it; a few pieces of fabric coming out in his hands. He stared at them for a moment before pulling the entire thing off and tossing it into the fireplace. It was useless to him in that state. "Now," he said, smoothing back his hair, "I need to go tell Hermione something." He turned and left the kitchen.

Narcissa smiled and sighed whimsically. "Oh, I do hope they get together," she said. "They're such a cute couple, don't you think?"

No one really knew how to respond to that question. So they just stayed quiet.

Hermione had walked away from the kitchen with a powerful feel. She'd just kissed Draco Malfoy, someone who had been her 'brother' most of her life, and left. She'd even swayed her hips, trying to get him interested to follow. Unfortunately, five minutes had passed since that moment and Hermione was staring to feel a bit self doubt.

What if Draco didn't return her feelings? What if he only saw her as his sister? Was he disgusted with what she'd done? Had she freaked him out? She dropped her head into her hands as she saw in the parlor again. Oh, she was a stupid fool!

The door knob turned, but Hermione ignored it. It was probably one of the Weasleys looking for a place to crash after cleaning up. If it was Fred or George, she was going to kill them if they tried to pull a joke on her. Knowing them, they would call it a 'relax you before the battle' technique.

"If you try anything, Weasleys, I will hex you into next week," she said, her hands muffling her words a bit.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a Weasley," a strong voice said. Hermione gasped and turned almost falling off the couch as she looked up at Draco. He was smirking. "I'd look terrible with red hair."

"Horrible," Hermione agreed dumbly before she could stop herself.

Draco leaned over the back of the couch. He didn't look mad or disgusted. He looked...amused. "You're a pretty good kisser," he said. "Never knew that about you."

She blushed. "Well, you wouldn't have that kind of experience from me, Draco."

"Right," he said, smiling wider. "You've only kissed me as a sister to brother...but we're not blood related, are we? Which means I can do this without any problem." He leaned forward and kissed her surprised lips.

She was stunned at his play, but didn't argue. Instead, feeling the joy of him kissing her with such non-sibling feelings, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled against her lips, but didn't pull back. Instead, he pulled her up so she knelt on the couch cushions and had her chest pressed against his.

He slanted his head and deepened the kiss. Hermione almost mewed at the pleasure she felt. It was as if her body were becoming hotter and hotter while her mind became lighter with each pass of Draco's skilled tongue. Her fingers delved into his platinum locks, the silkiness feeling wonderful against her skin. She wanted to stay in those feelings forever. Unfortunately, she had to breathe.

Hermione pulled back and gasped for breath, blushing as she found Draco's gaze on her. "So," she said, "What do you think, now?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, with a little more practice, I think you can do better." He chuckled as she smacked him lightly. He rested his forehead against hers. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione licked her freshly kissed lips and summoned her courage. Now was as good a time as any. "Draco," she said slowly. "I have to tell you...well, what I mean is, I've...I've...I mean, I'm-"

"Well isn't this precious?" a cold voice said. They looked over and saw Bellatrix Lestrange stepping out of the fire place.

Hermione and Draco jumped apart, drawing their wands, but she wasn't fast enough. Bellatrix reached out, grabbed Hermione's wrist, and had her in a firm hold with her wand pointed at Hermione's neck, in two seconds flat. Draco faltered, unwilling to cast any kind of spell in fear of hitting Hermione.

Bellatrix laughed, but it wasn't one of mirth. "Oh, nephew," she sang. "You've fallen for a mudblood." She tsked. "Well, Aunty Bella will have this nuisance out of the way for you, even if you did leave the Dark Lord's services." She laughed again as she stepped into the fireplace, pulling Hermione with her, and flooed them away in the green flames.

Draco stood there a moment. When his heart started beating again, he ran back to the kitchen as quickly as he could. Slamming the door open and running inside, he said, "Bellatrix kidnapped Hermione!" Everyone stopped and stared.

**OOOOHHH. Cliff hanger! I hope you liked the chapter. I know I could have gone a little bit in more depth with the other people's reactions to the kiss, but decided to focus more on Draco and Hermione. But, other than that, what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for so many reviews. Ah, the creativity is flowing...and, we're off!**

Hermione stumbled a bit as she and Bellatrix appeared at Malfoy Manor. Before she could regain her balance, she was shoved in the back by her evil captor. Hermione fell to the ground, the cold floor pressing against her face.

"Ooh. Did I hurt the little mudblood?" Bellatrix mocked.

Hermione pushed herself to her feet. "Nah," she said, smiling at Bellatrix. "I'm just fine, _Aunty_."

Bellatrix raised her wand, intent to kill shining brightly in her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain to come.

It took a total of two minutes for Draco to explain his outburst. Now, they had to form a plan. There was silence for too long as everyone worked their hardest to think of something. The silence was almost driving Draco to anger. Why was it taking so long to think of something? He'd already thought of a few ideas, but they mostly consisted of him storming the Manor.

Finally, there was a sound. It was soft, but there. And it came from Harry. Everyone turned to him, but he kept his head down. Probably not wanting to see the entire Order staring at him. He shook his head. "There's only one thing we can do," he said. "We have to move up the attack. To tonight."

"Harry," Ron said. "We don't have enough back up. Sure, we can get the Hogwarts students here by floo, but most of the magical creatures can't get here fast enough."

"What other choice do we have, Ron?" Harry asked. "She's our friend and we can't just let her be tortured by that sick Bellatrix."

Draco bit his lip for a moment, lost in thought. "What if we used a specialized summoning spell for the magical creatures?" Now, all eyes shifted toward him. He looked up from the stop he'd been staring at. "Hermione said she'd found a summoning spell that could transport mass groups of magical creatures from one point to another. She told me she'd found it in third year to save Buckbeak, but, since Hogwarts had special wards, she couldn't use it. What if we used that?"

Harry tilted his head to the side for a moment. "It could work," he said. "We just have to send a message to the forces and have them prepare."

Any other time, Draco would have snorted at Harry's act of being a leader. But now was not that time. He had to get Hermione back. He just had to.

"I'll warn them," Neville said, getting up. "But it will take a while for them to get into position. Especially with Death Eaters patrolling everywhere." He started to reach for the kitchen door.

"Why not just spell them onto the grounds the moment the wards are down?" Luna said in her whimsical voice.

Draco almost jumped. He hadn't noticed her in the corner. She looked perfectly fine sitting on her little stool. She wore regular jeans, a sweatshirt, and a pair of black boots. She almost looked...normal.

Harry smiled. "That's good," he said. "Malfoy, find that spell. Get Luna to help you. Neville, get that message out. Everyone else," he scanned the kitchen and it's occupants. "This is it. We're not completely prepared for the short notice, but remember the plan. The moment the coin gets warm, spell the forces onto the grounds."

Luna nodded and stood. She walked up to Draco. "I think Hermione has a copy of the spell in her bag. We should check." She then walked right by him, completely calm and collected.

Neville had already left and the others were collected, splitting everyone into the different squads. Draco followed Luna and they walked back to the parlor. As Luna bent down to pick up Hermione's bag from the floor, Draco felt a wave of guilt hit him.

He should have been more alert. His aunt had gotten the jump on them, but he should have protected Hermione. He could have at least tried an expelliarmus spell. But, instead of his inaction, he'd just put Hermione in the worst position ever. Not to mention that he'd fouled up the attack.

"Found it," Luna said, pulling a piece of paper from the bag, drawing Draco out of his thoughts. He came up behind her and read over shoulder. "It looks like it uses two people. One to say the spell to activate the area where the creatures are, and one to bring them over to the place they're going. Which do you want to take, Draco?"

He stared. She'd said his name. Without a hint or trace of loathing. It threw him for a moment, but he said, "Which ever one you don't want."

"Alright," Luna said. "I'll take the one that brings them over. It says that the spell has to have full concentration." She looked at Draco and said, "You might want to get over your feelings of guilt for getting Hermione captured by your crazy aunt."

Draco winced. When someone else said those words, he sounded pathetic. "But it was my fault," he said. "If I hadn't been kissing her-" He stopped short. When he'd explained how Hermione had been kidnapped, he hadn't mentioned the kissing. He'd said they were in a deep conversation.

Luna only smiled. "Well, when you save her again, and we win, you can kiss her as long you like. Right now, though, you need to concentrate on this spell."

Draco nodded. Yeah, he needed to do that now. He turned back to the paper. He had to focus. Everything depended on this spell working right.

Hermione fell onto her knees. Blood fell from a wound at her temple. Bellatrix had been torturing her with the Crucio curse for the past hour. She didn't know how long she could keep it up, but she knew she had to be strong. Long enough for Draco to get her, at least.

"Oh, how the Dark Lord will reward me for this," Bellatrix mused to herself as she smirked at Hermione. "He will know the length of my loyalty-"

Hermione had had just about enough of this witch's talking. "Shut up, Bellatrix!" she said. She pushed herself back onto her heels, waver a bit at the light headedness of the action. The Death Eater had stopped and was watching with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "Everyone knows you just want to get into Volemort's robes."

Bellatrix reached out and grabbed Hermione's hair, forcing her head back. She raised her wand, leveling it at Hermione's throat. "You filthy mudblood!" she screeched. "How dare you!"

Hermione smirked at the reaction. "I'm right, aren't I?" she said.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and was about to cast the death curse, when a loud siren sounded throughout the Manor. "The wards are down," Bellatrix said. She turned, forgetting about Hermione, and headed toward the door. But, as she took a step, her feet flew out from underneath her.

She fell onto her back with a loud crash. As she tried to get back onto her feet, she slipped again, falling on her face. Every time she pushed herself up, she fell again. It was impossible for her to walk.

Hermione smiled slightly as she watched the crazy Death Eater fail to stand and begin to slide across the room. A house elf appeared beside her. Hermione smiled warmly. "Hello, Diddles," she said.

The house elf smiled. "Diddles takes Mistress Hermione to safety," he said.

Hermione shook her head. Safety wasn't where she was most needed. Even in her state, she was more useful in battle. "Take me to Draco," she said.

Diddles nodded and held onto her hand. With a single pop, they were gone from the Manor.

**There you go. A nice little chapter. Don't worry, the fight will be good. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I haven't read the last book in a while, so, if there are creatures in here that weren't in the real battle, forgive me. Hope you enjoy. **

Draco took a deep breath and concentrated. He ignored the sound of battle raging not too far away from where he stood. Already, Luna and he had gotten the giants onto the grounds. They'd already kicked the gates down. He didn't know how long ago that was, but he was sure that no one was keeping track of time at the moment.

Draco focused on the grounds of Hogwarts, picturing the group of centaurs and imagining a circle around them. Luna took over and brought them over. They appeared a few feat away from them and galloped toward the Manor with their weapons.

Draco wavered a bit, his energy draining slowly from his body. He was about to fall when someone caught him. He looked up and smiled. "Hermione," he said, pulling her into his embrace. Just the solidness of her by his side gave him new hope.

He pulled back and looked over her. She had a few bruises and cuts, blood covered her top, and she was a little pale, but she smiled just the same. "Can't have you falling, Draco," she said. "There's a battle that needs to be won."

Draco opened his mouth to say, 'I've already fallen. For you'.

Unfortunately, Luna interrupted them. "Hermione," she said. "Harry and Ron need you on the front line. You in good enough shape to get there?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm on my way," she said. She turned to Draco and smiled sadly. "I'm gonna have to go. Be careful, okay?"

He nodded. "You too," he said, pressing her wand into her hand. He'd picked it up before leaving the Head Quarters. He gave her a quick kiss and watched as she ran off into the fray. The Death Eaters had gotten free of the wax and were now swarming all over the grounds like locus.

"She'll be fine," Luna said.

Draco nodded and returned to summoning the other creatures. If it were the place and time, he would have laughed at what and who he had to transport. He closed his eyes and started the process over again.

Hermione ran through the battle, dodging hexes and jumping over dead bodies. She didn't look at them too long. She was already weak and didn't need the shock of seeing the body of someone she had known, draining the rest of her strength. She kept repeating 'Get to Harry. Help Harry' in her head.

She spotted him battling with Rudolphus and headed his way. Lifting her want, she stupefied him. Rudolphus fell to the ground. Harry quickly turned, his wand raised for an attack, but just as quickly lowered it when he saw who was racing toward his aid, and not his demise.

"Hermione," he said, sounding relieved. He pulled her into a quick hug, but pulled back as a hex was sent after them.

They turned and saw that Bellatrix had set her sights on them. Hermione pushed Harry toward the Manor. "Go!" she yelled. "I'll handle this witch."

Harry paused only for a second, but his mind was made up as Hermione shot another stupify charm. He quickly ducked and high tailed it toward the Manor, Lucius and Ron backing him up once they saw that Hermione had the situation sort of in control.

"You filthy-"

"Mudblood?" Hermione finished for Bellatrix.

This caused Bellatrix to scream like a banshee and raise her wand again. Hermione ducked, just barely missing the Avada Kedava curse. It struck her hair, cutting off a lock, but Hermione had dropped to her knees, rolled out of the way, and quickly scurried around a pair of centaur's legs.

She jumped back up and yelled, "Alarte Ascendare!"

It hit Bellatrix straight in the chest and she soared into the air, landing in a heap on a pile of dead Death Eaters. _Fitting place for her,_ Hermione thought. But, like any insane psychopath, Bellatrix jumped to her feet and gripped her wand tighter.

Hermione readied her want, watching her enemy. They both raised their wands to attack, but a high pitched screech filled the air. Both witches, along with a few others, looked up. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There, flying on the back of Buckbeak and waving a way too large hammer in the air, sat Griphook, the goblin who had opened Harry's vault for him his first year. His black eyes were wild and he yelled out a word that Hermione didn't understand. But, it must have been powerful, because the other goblins, all mounted on their own Hippogriffs, yelled the word out and started doing their goblin magic.

Dumbledore's Army cheered and, repeating the unknown word, attacked with new energy. Griphook raised his hand and tossed down a ball of pale green light. It landed in front of Bellatrix, who had jumped out of its way, and exploded. The only damage done, though, was to take off her long sleeve. "Blood goblin!" she cursed at it, readying her wand to take him down.

Hermione saw her opening. She swung her wand angrily and a bright blue light appeared out of the tip. It grew it strength and width as it covered the distance to Bellatrix. The light turned an angry white as it smashed into the witch's chest, causing her to not only fly back onto the pile of Death Eater bodies, but to also set it on fire. Bellatrix screamed and flailed as the fire quickly consumed her.

Hermione almost vomited, but held it back and looked around for any other enemies. Now was not the time to let down her guard. Even when the smell of burning flesh assaulted her nose and senses. She looked around. Everyone was already fighting. She watched as Griphook set Greyback's fur on fire with one of his green light balls. The werewolf growled and made a swing at the goblin. And thankfully missed.

With another look around, she saw a giant reach down and pick up a small handful of Death Eaters. It shook it's fist as if finding a new toy. Hermione smiled. She turned and saw her next destination. The Manor. She raced off toward the front door and through the smashed gates. Why did they look as if a large foot had kicked them in?

Draco was still weak from transporting all the creatures onto the grounds, but he was all for the better of it. Now, he could go help Hermione. He reached up and touched the mother of pearl necklace that she'd given him. Unbeknownst to her, Draco had charmed it so he knew where she was at all times.

He closed his eyes and saw the image of Hermione. She was battling someone. Draco turned his head and clenched his fist. Bellatrix. He never hated his aunt more than he did in that moment. She had tortured Hermione for too long and now was trying to kill her. Enough was enough.

Draco snapped his eyes open, gripped is wand, and raced into the fighting. He blocked a few spells and cast a few of his own at the Death Eaters. He saw Hermione in his sights as she rolled up to her feet after avoiding a fight crazed centaur's hooves. He started toward her, but two Death Eaters blocked his path.

"Out of my way," he growled at them.

"Draco?"

Draco paused as the first Death Eater said his name. "Which are you?" he asked.

"Bloody hell," the second one said, tearing his mask off.

"Blaise," Draco said, relieved that it was his friend. The other one took their mask off. "Pansy. Look, I need your help. I need to protect Hermione."

The two looked at each other in a look that spoke of fear and uneasiness. Pansy looked back at Draco. "I don't think she'll accept our help. We were pretty mean to her." Blaise nodded his head.

"Look, this isn't the time or the place to have this talk," Draco said, catching a glimpse of Hermione shooting a spell out at Bellatrix. "I know that Hermione misses both of you. I need your help in protecting her. Please," he begged.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged another look and tore off their Death Eater robes. Draco smiled encouragingly at them. He ran past them and they followed. Draco saw a pile of bodies go up in flames. Hermione was looking around, poised for anyone who came her way. It didn't look as if she'd noticed him and his two new allies. She looked a the Manor and ran toward it.

"Damn!" Blaise yelled over the battle.

"What?" Draco said, still following Hermione.

"Voldemort's in there!" Pansy said, blocking a curse. "He's waiting for Potter. If she goes in, she'll be as good as dead."

They exchanged looks before picking up the pace.

**This is only the first part of the battle, don't worry. I want to know what you think? I tried. My brother came up with the giants kicking the gate down, the giant picking up the Death Eaters, and the goblins riding the Hippogriffs. Tell me if you liked it. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the second part of the battle.**

Hermione burst through the Manor doors and paused. A battle of wizards and witches, DA members and Death Eaters, raged in the hallway. Spells filled the area, lighting up the darkest corners. Hermione could see Neville battling with Crabbe as the Pavil sisters faced the Carrow twins. She felt the urge to go help her friends, but knew it was their fight. She just hoped they would only be knocked out for a few hours and not killed.

She scanned the area and was about to run in, but a hand shot out from behind her, grabbing her elbow and pulling her outside and against the wall. Hermione kicked out her leg and connected with someone's shin.

"Damn, Hermione!" a familiar voice said. "That hurt!"

Hermione looked up and said, "Blaise?"

He reached down, rubbing his knee. "Yeah," he said, a little unhappy. But she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Pansy. Hermione gave her a tight hug, as well. "You're not mad at us?" Pansy asked.

Hermione pulled back and shook her head, crying slightly. "No," she said. "I'm just happy that you're not dead."

"Oh, that's comforting," Blaise said. Hermione laughed a little.

But, then she looked back at the Manor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Draco. His hair was mussed and his eyes were full of worry. Not to mention that his skin was paler than his hair. "Let me take you somewhere safe," he said.

She shook her head. "I have to fight, Draco. This is my home and my friends are in there, killing each other." He looked like he was going to protest. "The quicker this war is stopped, the quicker you can get me to a safe place." She turned to Blaise and Pansy. "Thank you for helping us," she said.

"Hermione-" Draco started, pulling her close, but she cut him off with a firm kiss. He tightened his hold around her.

She pulled back and said, "Sorry." She slipped under his arms and dashed around the corner, throwing herself into the raging battle.

Draco cursed and followed her. He saw her ducking behind a Death Eater. She cast a full body bind over him and he fell. Hermione continued down the hall, stopping now and then to cast a spell or hex. Draco looked over his shoulder at Blaise, who smiled. "Always did do what she wanted," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes and ran through the battle, keeping toward the wall and low enough that the spells passed over them. Blaise and Pansy stayed close to Draco and fired at the Death Eaters. It was clear that they had firmly changed sides.

Once they cleared the fighting in the hallway, they straightened and hurried down the hall. They turned a corner, the sounds of battle ringing throughout the house. The three had to pause as they came to a corridor that split. "Which way did she go?" Draco asked fervently, swiveling his head from one opening to another. Blaise and Pansy were getting just as anxious to find their friend.

A scream filled the air. "Hermione!" Pansy yelled and she raced down the hallway to their right. Draco paled. That was the way to the Ballroom. Voldemort's most frequented place and the heart of the house.

Hermione ran into the large Ballroom after following Harry's magical trail. She'd found Harry, Lucius, and Narcissa in a battle with Voldemort. Hexes and spells were being cast and deflected too quick to know who was shooting what. But she could clearly see that her parents were growing weaker. They wouldn't hold up for too much longer.

Hermione tightened her hold on her wand and yelled, "Septesempra!"

The spell soared through the air and was only a foot away from hitting its target when Voldemort jumped back. The spell hit and shattered the large French doors next to him. Lucius and Narcissa shielded one another and Harry crouched over Ron's limp body to save him from the falling glass that was now covering the floor.

Voldemort looked up and smiled evilly. "Ah, the youngest Malfoy," he said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I would so dearly love to chat with you, my dear, but you are in my way."

He waved his wand in a powerful arch. Hermione was picked off her feet by an invisible hand, and thrown against the wall as if she were nothing but a rag doll. Her head cracked against the wall and she momentarily saw stars. She put her hand on the floor to push herself up. Glass cut into her skin, but she ignored it, biting her lip from the pain to keep from crying out.

Voldemort had already turned to her parents. "I am disappointed in you, Lucius," his voice said. "I had hoped better from you." He raised his wand and Hermione knew what curse he was going to be using.

She raised her wand, her arm shaking from the effort. She hadn't been in her best shape when she'd joined the battle, and hitting the wall and getting a concussion, was not helping in the slightest. But she had enough energy to do one last spell. "Alibi," she yelled, pointing her wand at her parents. A soft purple light surrounded them and Ron, as they held onto each other, and they vanished with a quick flash.

Voldemort stared at the empty space before turning around. Hermione paled at his angry face. It was pulled back into a hideous scowl. "You stupid girl," he said. He raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground as pain covered her body. It felt like she was being pulled apart by hot metal tongs. She curled into a ball, glass cutting deeper into her skin and through her sweater. More of her blood spread around her as her body began to give way under the pain. Finally, she couldn't keep it down any more. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. The pain assaulted her for a few more seconds, but it felt like hours.

"Hermione!" someone called. It sounded far away, but she heard it. Or was it her mind playing tricks on her? She could have sworn that Draco had been yelling her name. Suddenly, the pain stopped.

Draco appeared in the Ballroom and instantly saw red. Voldemort had his wand leveled at Hermione. By the color of the spell, he was using Crucio. He lunged forward and slammed into the wizard. That was the downfall of wizards. They were so use to magic, that they didn't pay that much attention to the physical attacks.

The two wizards crashed to the ground, ending the spell. Draco quickly released the Dark Lord and scrambled away. He's seen Potter reach for his wand and didn't want to be in the cross fire. Potter fired of a Septesempra at Voldemort. Blaise and Pansy did the same. Draco flattened himself to the floor as he felt the spells pass so close, that the hair on the back of his head were scorched.

There was a yell and then a thump...then nothing. Draco looked up and wished he hadn't. Voldemort's body was destroyed beyond all recognition, his blood covering the floor. Draco stared at the mass of human flesh for a second more before sitting up and turning to Hermione.

She was huddled in a ball, her knees pressed against her chest. Draco reached her first, placing his hand on her shoulder. Hermione flinched and started to shake. "Hermione," he said softly, not moving his hand for a moment. "Hermione, it's alright. He's dead. Voldemort can't hurt you anymore."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and said, "Is anyone else dead?" Blaise, Pansy, and Harry came closer, answering her questiong. Her eyes darted over them and she sighed. "Thank god," she said.

Draco lifted her up and cradled her against his chest. She winced at the movement. "Sorry," he said. Draco brushed a hand over her cheek. "But, the war's over. I'm taking you someplace safe."

Hermione chuckled, but started to cough. It started small, but then escalated into coughs that racked her body. She jerked and leaned forward a bit. She started to spit up blood, covering the front of her and Draco's clothes. She fell back against his arms, eyes closed and skin turning paler by the second.

"Hermione," Draco said, worriedly.

"The curse must have put too much strain on her," Pansy said. "Get her to St. Mungos. Quickly!"

Draco held her close and apparated away. No one noticed that the battle had stopped on the Malfoy estate. They were to worried that Hermione may not survive in the next few hours.

**Oh my! Will Hermione be alright? Where did Lucius, Narcissa, and Ron go? Is this really the end of Voldemort? Tune in next chapter to find the answer to these questions, and more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Bob the imaginary gerbil (aka my muse) is happy. I had to track him down because he chewed a hole in the time out box and escaped. Found him playing poker with the dust bunnies. He cleaned them good. Lol. Well, I gave him his treats and he's very helpful now. On with the story.**

**When we last left our heros, Voldemort was dead and Hermione had just been apparated away by a worried Draco.**

Draco paced the waiting room nervously, ignoring the confused and irritating looks that other people were sending him. He didn't even bother with changing his blood covered shirt. He'd brought Hermione into St. Mungos five hours ago. What was taking so long? With each passing minute, he became more worried.

The doors opened in the waiting room. Draco's head shot up, but it was only Harry, Ron, and his parents with Blaise and Pansy following. "Is she alright?" Narcissa asked first.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "They took her in over five hours ago and no one's come out yet."

Narcissa paled, though she tried to calm her son. "I'm sure she's fine. She'd in the hands of St. Mungo's best. Are you alright, though? You're covered in blood." Her hands moved over him, searching for any injuries.

He raised his hands to still hers. "I'm fine. Most of the blood isn't mine," he said. He raised his sleeves to show the white bandages on his arms. "Got a few scratches from the glass, but I'm fine." He looked at his parents. "I'm worried about Hermione."

Pansy hugged Draco. "We all are," she murmured.

The doors opened again, but it was a healer. Everyone turned, worry on their faces as the woman approached them. "Are you the Malfoy family?" she asked. She sounded like she was prepping them for some bad news.

"Yes," Lucius said. He sounded the most calm out of all of them.

"Is Hermione okay?" Narcissa asked anxiously.

The girl in question opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear away the silvery film covering her vision. The first thing she was aware of, was that someone was holding her hand and calling her name. She blinked again and saw a blond head in her line of vision. "Hermione," the blond head said.

She moved her head and groaned as she felt her body ache in protest. "Don't move," a different voice said. It was kind and concerned.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking slightly. It felt like something was lodged in it.

A hand reached out and brushed against her forehead. "You were coughing up blood. The healers say that the curse Voldemort hit you with put too much strain on your already weak condition. It caused some internal bleeding and almost collapsed a lung." Hermione recognized Lucius's voice. But it was Narcissa's hand on her forehead.

"Draco? Pansy? Blaise? Harry? Ron?" she asked weakly, each name making her throat more sore.

A few more heads, well more like blurry faces and dark colored hair, appeared in her line of vision. Hermione reached up and slowly rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, she could see everyone clearly. They were all sporting their own cuts and bruises. Draco's arms were wrapped and he still wore his bloody shirt.

Hermione reached out with her own bandaged hand and touched the dried blood. "Change your shirt, Draco. You look like you just got out of a war."

He laughed slightly and took her hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles as she looked at the others.

"Pansy. Blaise." she said.

They smiled back. "How are you feeling?" Pansy asked.

"Like I just got Crucioed," Hermione answered.

"So you feel as good as you look," Blaise said. Pansy smacked him in the ribs.

Hermione laughed, wincing as the vibrations made her chest hurt. Harry and Ron stood at the edge of her bed. "I see you're awake, Ron," she teased.

Ron turned red slightly. "Hey, that bloody git had the upper hand. He knocked me out," he protested.

Hermione smiled. "That wasn't very nice of Draco," she said.

Draco blinked. "Hey," he said, pretending to be offended. Everyone else laughed. Draco smiled softly. "It's good to see you feeling as well as you are."

"How long am I going to be in-" her voice failed, deciding that it was time for her to shut up. She raised a hand to her neck and tapped it. The others got her meaning.

"You were brought into the hospital about 8 hours ago. Five of which, you spent in intensive care," Harry said. "You'll be able to leave in the morning."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She was starting to get tired quickly. Narcissa leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We'll leave you to rest, honey," she said. Everyone said their good-byes and left one at a time.

Draco was the last one in the room. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He started to pull away, but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

As best as she could, she intertwined her fingers with his. "Stay," she croaked out.

He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "Sure." He pulled a chair over and sat by her side. Once she knew that he was going to stay there, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

_The fog was too thick for her to see through. But she knew that he was out there. Just waiting for her to make a mistake. "Come out and face me, you coward!" she yelled, her grip on her wand becoming firmer. _

_ An evil laugh sounded from all around her, bouncing and echoing off the fog. Hermione whirled in circles. "You dare to call me a coward, little girl?" the voice said._

_ Hermione felt sweat form on the back of her neck. "I call them as I see them," she said._

_ "But you cannot see me." A human shaped shadow appeared next to her. "Am I here?" Hermione lunged but the shadow disbanded to join the fog. "Or am I here?" Another shadow formed beside her. She blasted a light spell through it._

_ Suddenly, a face appeared in front of her, reaching a grey hand out and latching around her neck. Hermione dropped her wand as her hands reached to pry the hand off her skin, but the attacker was too strong. "Maybe I'm right in front of you," he said. _

_ Hermione couldn't breath. The grip tightened and she whimpered. Slowly, she was lifted off the ground and her feet kicked wildly, trying to find something to stand on. The grip tightened and she felt her windpipe begin to crack. Her whimpering faded as the attacker squeezed harder._

_ He smiled. "You will pay for what you have done to me," he growled. Hermione's vision began to waver. "Say my name," he said. "Say it!" She couldn't push the words out. "Useless," her attacker spat._

_ His hand tightened and jerked, breaking her neck._

Hermione sat up in bed, gasping. Her hand reached for her neck and her breath came faster. Draco woke up from where had fallen asleep. He got up and sat next to her on the bed, holding her. "It's only a dream," he said.

Hermione was shaking. She turned into his embrace, clutching his new shirt. Tears were falling down her cheeks as dry sobs racked her body. "He...he tried...he was there," she said.

"Who?" Draco asked quietly, stroking her hair. He pressed his lips to her head.

She shuddered, remembering how real the dream had been. "He's still alive," she whispered. Hermione looked up into his silver eyes. "Voldemort. He's still alive."

**Dun, Dun! What do you think? How's that for a cliff hanger? **

**Bob, the imaginary gerbil: I like it**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Bob: No problem**

**Me: You gonna let me end this commentary so the readers can review?**

**Bob: Sure**

**Me: Then stop talking.**

**Bob: Okay**

**Me: Bob!**

**Bob: Yes?**

**Me: Be quiet. (Silence) Okay. So, review and tell me what you think.**

**Bob: yeah. I like to know I do a good job of making her type.**

**Me: BOB!**

**Bob: I hear the dust bunnies calling. Bye. (runs away)**

**Me: Grrrr. Stupid gerbil.**

**Bob: I heard that!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, hey, Bob. Personofnoconcern3000 says hi.**

**Bob: Oh, she's the one that loves me!**

**Me: No. She's the one that loves the story.**

**Bob: She loves me, Sensula! She's just using the story to cover it up. **

**Me: (eye roll) Ok, Bob. What ever makes you feel better. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Bob: You can't destroy our love!**

**Me:...creeper...**

The healer smiled encouragingly to the Malfoys as she came out of the room. "She's fine. I gave her a sleeping draught."

"She said that Voldemort was still alive," Draco said, looking at the door and where his love laid.

The healer shook her head. "Probably nightmares. Or it might be just a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Either way, she'll have these for a while. Just take it in stride, tell her that she's loved, and she'll be fine."

Lucius sighed and said, "Thank you." His face visibly relaxed.

"Can we see her?" Narcissa asked.

"You can go in, but don't try to wake her. She needs her rest," the healer said before going off to the deck and looking at another folder.

The Malfoys walked into the room and saw Hermione laying in her bed, her hair fanned around her in her sleep. Draco stared. She seemed peaceful, but troubled at the same time. He'd seen Voldemort fall, but, if he'd learned anything from serving under him, it was that he didn't die easily.

Hermione began to stir and she opened her eyes. "Mom?" she said weakly. "Dad?"

Lucius and Narcissa gripped her hands. "We're here, honey," Narcissa said. Her voice was tired.

"He's back," Hermione said weakly.

"The Healer said you're just stressed," Narcissa said. "Voldemort isn't alive."

Hermione tried to jerk her hand out of her mother's but was too weak. "I'm not stressed," she said. "He's alive. I know he is." Hermione looked at Draco. "He is. I'm not..." Her head fell back against the pillows. The sleeping draught had kicked in.

Narcissa looked at her son. She saw how he was watching Hermione with a concerned look. She looked to her husband and said, "Lucius, dear. I could really go for some tea. I'm sure you do, as well."

He looked up and, hearing the tone in his wife's voice, said, "Yes, dear. We'll bring you back a cup, Draco." They left without another word, closing the door behind them.

Draco walked over to the bed and took Hermione's hand. He watched her sleep. Draco had seen Blaise, Pansy, and Potter kill Voldemort. The Dark Lord was dead. But something was telling Hermione may be right. She, Potter, and the Weasel had destroyed all the Horcuxes. There was no way he could be alive. Right?

Suddenly, Draco's eyes began to grow heavy. He slumped forward and rested his head on their joined hands as he fell asleep.

Hermione felt something cold press against her body. It was making her wounds ache and grow warm with infection. She slowly opened her eyes and was surrounded by fog. Immediately, she thought it was a dream. Especially when she saw Voldemort walk out of the fog.

Unfortunately, when he stopped within a few feet of her, she knew it wasn't a dream. No dream could be this real. Or frightening.

"Hermione Malfoy," he said. "Or should I say Granger? That is what your muggle family called you, yes?"

Hermione sat up, inching way slowly. Voldemort didn't move toward her. Instead, he only smiled. "What do you want?" she asked, her arms starting to shake from the strain of holding herself up.

He chuckled, staring at her. "You have caused me much trouble, Ms. Granger," he said. "First with the bludger, then taking sides with Harry Potter. I would have thought the Malfoys would have taught you better."

Hermione backed up against a firm surface. She looked behind her and saw a tombstone. On the other side was a freshly dug grave. "I thought I'd save someone the work and have you delivered to your grave," Voldemort said, stepping closer. Hermione looked back at him, eyes wide. He tossed something and it hit her foot. Looking down, she stared at her wand.

"Pick it up," he said. "Pick it up and stand, Granger."

Hermione grabbed it and stood, holding herself up by holding onto the tombstone. She looked up at the Dark Lord. "Now what?" she asked. "Do you plan to kill me!"

Voldemort smiled evilly. "No," he said. "You are going to kill yourself."

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He didn't remember dozing off, but he immediately knew something was wrong. He shot up into a sitting position and stared at the empty bed. Hermione was missing.

Narcissa and Lucius walked in at that moment. Draco turned to them. "Hermione's gone," he said.

"What?" Lucius said. They noticed the bed.

"Where is she?" Narcissa said.

Draco shook his head. He didn't know where- Suddenly, his necklace began to burn. He hissed in pain and pulled it out from under his clothes. The polished mother of pearl had turned brighter and was currently burning his hand.

"What-" Lucius said.

"It's from Hermione," Draco said. "It was a gift from her mother. She gave it to me in our second year. It shouldn't be burning."

"Draco," Narcissa said. "What does it mean?"

He looked at his mother. "I charmed the necklace to always find Hermione. It burns when she's in danger. It hasn't burned this much since-" he cut himself off as he figured it out. "She was right," he mumbled. He looked at his parents. "She was right. Voldemort's-"

He didn't finish because he suddenly disappeared.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, her breath getting harder and heavier. "Why would I kill myself?"

Voldemort smiled. He raised his hands as if holding something. And, suddenly, Draco stood before him. He looked stunned as his eyes settled on her. "Hermione," he said, stepping forward.

"Draco," she said. "Voldemort-"

"Is holding you as leverage," the Dark Lord finished, his hand coming down on Draco's shoulder. Voldemort leveled his wand under Draco's chin, right at his jugular. Draco stiffened as Hermione's blood turned cold. "Now," Voldemort said. "Place that wand to your head and say those magic words I want you to say. Or," he pressed his wand against Draco's neck, "Your dear lover will die."

Hermione paled. Her dark eyes looked into Draco's pale ones. She saw fear and concern in them, but knew it was for her. Not himself. She shifted, feeling herself become weaker by the moment. She wouldn't be able to help him. "You promise to let him go? An Unbreakable vow?"

Voldemort smirked. "Sure," he said. Hermione didn't believe him, but she didn't have a choice.

With shaking hands, she raised her wand. She settled the tip against her temple.

"Hermione! No!" Draco said. He struggled against Voldemort, but the Dark Lord had too much of a grip on him. Draco held Hermione's gaze. "Please," he begged.

Hermione stared at him. "I love you, Draco," she said. "Always have."

"Hermione," Draco pleaded.

She stared at him. "Avada," she began. "Kadava!" As she said the last word, she flicked her wand away from her head.

The green light flashed and Voldemort fell back, dead. The spell had hit him right between the eyes.

Draco stared at Hermione and her extended arm. The wand wavered a bit and Hermione's face went so pale, she could be mistaken for a ghost. He hurried forward, catching and holding her in his arms. He buried his face into her hair, holding her close.

Her body shook and her breathing became more difficult. "Is he dead?" she asked. "Really dead?"

Draco looked at the body and said, "You killed him. He's not coming back."

She didn't look at the Dark Lord's body. She kept her head hid against his shoulder. "I had enough love behind it," she mumbled.

He pulled back and stared at her. "What?" he asked.

Hermione looked up. "Love can power the curse, as well as hate. Love just kills harder. As ironic as it sounds," she said. "I put my love for you behind the attack."

Draco held her tighter, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and said, "Never." Draco smiled and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed back and sighed. "Draco," she said softly.

"Yes?" he said.

"I know this is going to kill the mood," she said. "But I'm going to loose consciousness in a few seconds."

Draco chuckled and lifted her up with an arm behind her and one under her knees. He kissed her forehead.

"Draco?" she said, sleepily.

"Hmm?" he asked, getting ready to apparate.

"Do you think I'll get in trouble for killing someone?"

He shook his head. "No," he said. "It was self defense. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you."

He turned and apparated them to St. Mungos.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Midterms just finished and I finally have time to write. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm gonna go and write the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sunlight shone into Headmaster's office, well, Headmistress as the case may be now. McGonagall had taken over after both Dumbledore and Snape had gone. It had been five years since Hermione had killed Voldemort. The Healers had fixed her up and she'd moved back into the Malfoy Manor. For three months after the battle, they had rebuilt it so it was good as new.

Hermione stood before the Sorting Hat. The same hat that had made her a Slytherin all those years ago.

"You look well for a Slytherin bride," the hat said.

"Why did you put me into that House?" she asked. "It was obvious that you believed I should be in another House." She smoothed a hand over the flowers in the bouquet she held.

The Hat lifted its brim as if it were shrugging. "When I was set upon your head, Hermione, I saw a love deep inside you. I put you in Slytherin to have you grow that love. And I was right. You marry him today."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "That's sneaky," she said. She shook her head. "Oh, I'm so nervous."

"This is what you want, right? To marry your love?" the hat asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It doesn't help that I'll be doing it in front of so many people," she said. Hermione bit her lip. "Hat, do me a favor?"

"What?" it asked.

"If-when our children come to Hogwarts...can you sort them by their hearts, like me?"

The hat chuckled. "Of course. Now, go. Don't want to be late for your own wedding."

Hermione laughed softly as she turned to look at herself once more in the full length mirror. Her wedding dress was strapless with a tight bodice. The skirt was full and made of soft silk. A silver sash wrapped around her waist, tied in a large bow at the small of her back. Her black medallion necklace was hung around her neck with a pair of emerald earring studs in her ears. Her make up was lightly done, but she looked nice.

"Good luck," the hat said.

Hermione gave it one last smile before making her way down to the main doors. Lucius was waiting for her, dressed up in a set of his best dress robes. He held out his arm. "You look beautiful, Hermione. Are you ready?" he said.

She took his arm and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled at the answer and led her down the steps. They continued down an aisle between seats that had been set out. Friends that had survived the war and their families were present. They gave Hermione encouraging smiles as she walked past them. But she was focused at her groom, standing next to a priest.

Draco was dressed in silk dress robes, his hair slicked back. Hermione smiled at how hansom he looked. Blaise stood beside him as best man and Pansy stood off to the side as her Maid of Honor. Lucius stopped at the alter and kissed her cheek before putting her hand in Draco's. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. Her heart beat faster as she stared at the man that would soon be her husband.

"Dearly beloved," the priest said. "You are gathered here to celebrate these two people as they join together in a life long commitment. From the same house, but not of the same parents, these two have always been close. Their love may have started as brother and sister, but has grown to a love that is reserved for lovers and spouses. Together, they have been through hell and back, staying together all the way. Now, they wish to marry and start another chapter in their lives."

He turned to the two. "Please join hands." Hermione handed her bouquet to Pansy before giving her hands to Draco. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," the priest said. "Do you take Hermione as your lawful wedded wife? To love and hold through good and bad, whatever may come, till death does part you?"

Draco raised Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles, looking her in the eyes. "I do," he said.

The priest turned to Hermione. "Hermione Jean Malfoy, do you take Draco to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and hold through good and bad, whatever may come, till death does part you?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I do."

"Does the couple want to say their vows now?" the priest asked.

Draco nodded. He smiled and said, "Hermione. I know we grew up as brother and sister, but I fell in love with you in our second year. I was scared to death as you laid in the Hospital Wing. It made me realize how much I loved you. You're smart, funny, caring, beautiful, and aren't afraid to yell at me when it was needed." The crowd gave a few chuckles. "I love you, Hermione, and I will do so for the rest of my existence."

Hermione smiled, tears of joy forming in her eyes. But she held them back. "Draco. When I first met you, you were a scared child in a dentist's office. I know now that you thought I was a witch. But then, I thought you were dressed up for Halloween. We became friends that night, then siblings. But I never loved you like a sister. I thought it was sisterly love, but it was more than that. I loved you. The pranks you pulled with Blaise, when you showed off for Pansy to make her feel better, and when you would look after me. You protected me when I was in trouble or worried and you yelled at me when I did something stupid or dangerous. But you did it because you cared. Draco, I love you and I promise to do so for the rest of my life. And then some."

The priest smiled and said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you," he murmured.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too," she said. He captured her lips in a searing kiss.

The crowd cheered, but they ignored them. Hermione could think of only one thing. The Sorting Hat had made sure she had truly become Hermione Malfoy. And she couldn't be happier.

**AN: Well, that's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it. If this chapter seemed short, sorry. But I like it. If you liked this story, let me know. Thanks for reading.**

**Bob: Please review. And I'll miss all of you.**

**Me: Bob, they'll review. And, if we're lucky, we might hear from them again. There are other stories on my profile. If they like them, they'll review.**

**Bob: Please review! Don't leave me here with this crazy person!**

**Me: Watch it, Bob. I still give you treats.**

**Bob:...I love you, Sensula.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Sure.**


End file.
